Long Way from Home
by pommibee
Summary: She could handle the magical wands, the portkey, and the weird foureyed kid with the lightning scar. But, Sakura couldn't handle the fact her team mates that abandoned her, were back.
1. Prologue

_**Sorry about the non-updating with the other stories. Just had a run in with the dreaded Writers Block (again) only it's shorter, much shorter, then last time. Just some complications with school. And not enough time. **_

_**Dedicated to all Naruto and Harry Potter fans such as myself. **_

_**~ DanichT02**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_In dreams, we enter a world that's entirely our own." ~Steven Kloves (Albus Dumbledore._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Author**_

"Where is that damn woman!?" Tsunade lashed out through clenched teeth. Desk broken in two, hair disheveled, bodice quaking, even a halfwit could point out that the gracious Lady Hokage was not in a pleasant mood.

"My Lady, maybe y-you should j-just calm down," Shizune shook in sudden fear of the Sannin's wrath.

"Calm down? Calm down!? You want me to calm down when my ungrateful apprentice won't even show up for the mission briefing on time!? I don't think so!" Tsunade exclaimed as she shot her hands in the air for emphasis.

"Maybe Kakashi-san has rubbed off on her. Plus you can't really blame her for the sudden change. You remember what happened don't you?" Shizune's voice softened at the last sentence.

Tsunade stiffened at the last comment. Of course Tsunade knew. Who wouldn't forget that dreadful day? Tsunade and Shizune desperately tried to comfort her, but it rendered futile.

" Of course I remember." Tsunade whispered to herself. Shizune stared at her master with sad eyes as she thought that it wasn't the right time to bring that subject back up. " But, she is still responsible for participating in this mission!" Tsunade rioted.

Shizune just sweat-dropped at her superior and sighed.

" Hey shishou!" I cheery voice called upon the unsuspecting kunoichi.

" Sakura!" Tsunade shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at the smirking pinkette, " How dare you disobey my orders!"

" How did I disobey your orders?" Sakura asked innocently.

" By showing up late! I told you to be here at exactly 8:00 am sharp! And here you come in--"

" Five minutes late."

" --five minutes late! Wait, what?" Tsunade asked awestruck. Shizune gasped and looked at the nearest clock. Indeed, it was only five minutes passed eight. Tsunade's face reddened in embarrassment and huffed in anger.

Taking a few breaths, Tsunade calmed down and suddenly got serious.

" Sakura, I have a mission for you. It is an S-rank mission that only you can handle."

" What's the mission?"

" I need you to protect a boy named Harry Potter and his friends. Apparently, he is being targeted by a powerful lord named Voldemort. He has been trying to kill Harry since he was born. And now over the years Harry has fought against him, it seems as though Voldemort has become almost invincible with untold power.

" So I need you to go on this mission to help out the poor lad. Sakura, you will be attending the same school as him and will assist him in his quest. Understood?"

"Yes Tsunade-shishou!" Sakura said with determination. Tsunade grinned at her student's attics and ordered Shizune to fetch her some of her delectable sake.

"Great. You leave today at noon so pack up and be ready."

"Hai!" Sakura exclaimed and quickly left the room. Tsunade smirked and poured herself some sake into the small shot glass. Shizune gave her a weary look seeing as Tsunade has the tendency to get intoxicated.

" Okay Tsunade-sama, that's the only shot you're getting. : Shizune ordered with defiance. She grabbed the sake and quickly vanished through the office door before Tsunade could protest.

"Hey! Shizune get back here! SHIZUNE!"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Harry**_

The school year was about to begin and I couldn't wait. Ron, Hermione and I are going to be seventh years! I've waited for this moment ever since I became a student here at Hogwarts. Even though, it was mainly about me getting out of this insane place as soon as possible, but that's hardly the point.

I was stronger, better, and smarter then when I first arrived. And through my experiences with Voldemort, I believe I have enough strength to finally defeat him. I was muscular but not the big brute kind.

I grew my hair out a little and I wore some regular blue jeans and a red T-shirt. I had some plain black sneakers on while my glasses still held their previous frame. I was taller and I knew, just knew, that I went through puberty at fifteen.

My voice was slightly deeper so I guess that proves it.

I was on my way up into my room when my Aunt stopped me.

" Potter, I need you to make everything extra special for my precious angel! It's his seventeenth birthday today and I want his birthday to be perfect. Now get to work." Aunt Petunia ordered me. She and the rest of the Dursley's started respecting me more once I sent that Uncle Vernon's old fat hag of a sister into the air.

Yet they still seemed to think they over powered me. How wrong they were.

" Yes Aunt Petunia. " I growled out as I collected all the necessities I needed to prepare the 'angels' birthday breakfast.

"Hey cousin! Want to say anything on my birthday!?" Dudley exclaimed as he sneaked up on me. Startled, I twitched the frying pan and it accidentally hit Dudley in the face. He howled in pain at the sudden hotness on his face.

The pan was extremely hot so it would have burned Dudley, but I don't think it would be life-threatening.

" Ah! My face! Mother my face! Potter spewed the hot pan on my beautiful face on purpose!" I rolled my eyes at his weak attics of trying to get me into trouble. Aunt Petunia came up and smacked me.

"How dare you do that to my son you ungrateful little demon! How dare you ruin my son's birthday!"

I rubbed my reddening cheek as I glared profusely at my aunt. She stumbled back a little at the fierce glare but only glared back. Even though it wasn't enough to scare me.

" Just go to your room and stay up there till you're dead Potter!" Aunt Petunia shrieked as I heard Uncle Vernon's bellow laughter howl throughout the house from the living room. He seemed to be enjoying himself since he chocked on the potato chip he was crunching on.

" Vernon!" Petunia shouted distressed as she tried to help him spit out the life-threatening substance. I snickered as I saw her wrap her chicken arms around his obese waist trying to get a hold of him to help him spit out the food.

Dudley was still wailing in pain, begging for attention. I smirked at the moment and quickly made my way up the stairs to my room. I hated it but it was the only place left to go, since Sirius died two years ago. Plus Mrs. Weasley was busy with her boys and I doubted she needed me to make her life more troublesome.

I sighed sadly and went over to Hedwig and started to gently pet her white, black-spotted head. The room was half empty since I was heading back to Hogwarts in less then a week. I was so frightened about this year. I felt like everything evil was going to attack me and my friends.

I just shook the nasty thoughts out of my head as I pulled one of Hermione's recent letters out from my drawer. I was meaning to read it this morning, but with all the trouble the Dursley's caused me, I didn't have the time.

I ripped open the envelope and pulled out the crisp paper lined with a gold border. Her cursive was perfect yet it there were a couple hard spots to read seeing as there were splotches of spilled ink in various places.

She must've had a frustrating time writing this then.

_Dear Harry,_

_I can't believe that we're going into our seventh year at Hogwarts! I'm excited are you? Anyway, I was writing to you to see how you were doing and to tell you that there is something going on within Hogwarts this year. Apparently, we are getting an exchange student from Japan. I don't know if it is a girl or boy, but I'm sure it hardly matters. Oh, and the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs are supposedly coming back this year! I can't wait to see Viktor again! See you soon, Harry._

_Sincerely, _

_Hermione_

We're getting an exchange student from Japan? I didn't even think Japan had a wizardry school in the first place. If they do, how come I haven't heard of it? Hermione probably knows about it, but who else?

Dumbledore of course, and the teachers, but I doubt many students know about it. It was all very confusing and I felt myself achieving an unwanted headache. Lying back down on my bed, I decided to go back to sleep for a bit. I still had the rest of the day to think about this situation.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Sakura**_

This was so great! A solo mission to protect an important advisor! Of course, I always get the important missions. I am Haruno Sakura, apprentice of the Fifth Hokage. I was strong and powerful so there is no reason why I wouldn't be perfect for this assignment.

I was currently packed and ready to go. I had all the necessities I needed for the mission and all there was left to do was say goodbye to my friends. I had read the information scroll for this assignment Tsunade gave me and it said that it was a year-long mission.

I haven't even been out of the village that long, let alone a mission that long. I was so happy and giddy I couldn't even believe my own self. After what happened I was sure I wouldn't be the same spunky girl I used to be.

Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai had all left the village. Sasuke left first and the others left four years after to search for him. I was heart broken. Naruto said that we would have gotten Sasuke back together, yet here I am. Stuck in the same village since I was born.

They didn't even say goodbye. Captain Yamato took it really hard since his two students left, yet he was semi-happy that I was still there. We had talked to each other a little after they left, but Yamato got accepted back into ANBU again, so we didn't really see each other anymore.

I was once ANBU but I lost too many to even be on the same rank as my former comrades. Too many lives were lost because of my mistakes, and I wasn't planning to rejoin.

I headed out my apartment door, and made my way to the famous Yamanaka Flower Shop. Ino and I were best-friends again after Sasuke's betrayal, yet we still hold that bitter rivalry we had in the past.

I kindly gestured to all of the familiar faces I passed by as they all greeted me with smiles and waves. I was grateful for their kindness, yet I don't think they can help me be the happy person I once was.

" Hey Forehead!" Ino exclaimed happily as she finished decorating a bouquet when I walked through the main entrance. I grinned and greeted her back, " Hi Ino-pig."

" Man I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! How long has it been since we had a decent conversation?"

"Twenty-four hours." I sweat-dropped. Man Ino is just out there sometimes.

" Oh, yeah. Heh." She replied sheepishly as she rubbed her neck nervously. I smirked and walked over to her.

" Ino-pig, I just came in to say good-bye."

" Good-bye? Why?" Ino asked saddened. My heart lurched at her sad face as I always found it hard to say good-bye to a close friend.

" Well, I'm leaving on a year-long mission, Ino."

" That long Sakura!?" Ino shouted out. She slammed her palms onto the counter as she glared at me with tear-stained eyes. "You can't go Sakura! You promised you would be my maid-of honor for Me and Choji's wedding."

I smiled sadly at the thought. I totally forgot about that. I felt like such an awful friend.

" I'm sorry Ino. I really wish I could stay and witness you two being happy, but Tsunade ordered me to go. I have to." I said as newly found tears began to brim my eyes. Ino sobbed soundlessly behind the counter as she brought me into a fierce bear hug.

I hugged back with much force as we cried together at each others loss.

I was going to miss Ino's big wedding.

And Ino wasn't going to see me for a year.

How life is cruel. We pulled back as we smiled at each other sadly.

" By Forehead, I'll miss you. Please be safe." Ino whispered as she brought me into a sisterly hug. I hugged back again as I complied with her orders.

" Don't worry I will. Besides, I want to be in top shape when I get back and have to see little Ino and Choji babies running around the village." I giggled at the thought as Ino blushed a bright red. We both laughed and I bid her a fare-well.

It was already 11:42 and I had to start my expedition in eighteen minutes. Rushing back towards my humble home, I grabbed my luggage and bid everyone a good-bye before I left the village.

I pulled out the supplies Tsunade granted me for the transportation as I pulled out the description of the school.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Here I come!

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_Well I hope you guys enjoyed that. It's shorter then what I wanted it to be but hopefully you still like it. I'll try to up-date as soon as I can, along with my other stories, but all please hang in their. Takes a long time to come up with ideas worth fifteen pages. _**

**_Ja Ne!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	2. Hogwarts

**_Hogwarts._**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain." ~J.K. Rowling_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Harry**_

"All aboard!" the train operator sounded off as many students rushed onto the Hogwarts Express. There were many first years still arriving at Platform 9 ¾ since they might've gotten lost on their way to the train. I always loved watching new students come through the wall with awestruck expressions etched onto there baby faces. Trudging over to the giant heap of metal, I faintly heard a soft voice call out my name.

"_Harry…."_

What was that strange voice? What did it want with me?

"_Harry…."_

There it was again!

"_I'm coming to protect you, Harry…."_

What? Someone, or something, is coming to protect me? From what exactly? Probably from Voldemort. How many times do I have to say that I don't need protecting!? I'm not weak so why do people always imply that I am?

"_Harry…."_

" Harry!" a shrill voice exclaimed. I snapped out of my dazed state and saw that Hermione was standing in front of me. She wore a soft periwinkle short-sleeved sweat shirt and dark blue skinny jeans to match with it. There was a shiny black hair pin pulling back some excess hair that draped delicately in front of her face. She still had those tantalizing dark brown eyes and wavy light brown hair.

" I've been calling out your name for five minutes now and you've haven't answered me! Is there something troubling you, or are you too happy and speechless to greet me?" Hermione grinned showing off her prefect white teeth that always looked like they were polished each and every single day.

"Oh sorry Hermione, I just dozed off for a second there. Sorry." I replied. I was glad to see her though. I haven't seen her since last year and the only contact I've had with her was through owl mail. She did grow more womanly and her hair did seem to have gotten longer.

" It's alright Harry. Oh! We better get on that train or else we're gonna miss our 7th year! C'mon Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with joy as she let her soft and smooth hand grab my rough and crackly one. We both ran towards the nearest train entrance and hopped onto the metallic transportation device.

We raced down the long isle as we tried to find an empty box. Yet, we found one where Ron was sitting in all alone while he was patting a little mouse's head. It had a shiny black coat that looked soft to the touch. Ron had cut his hair and was a decent length, being perfect since Ron liked to spike his hair a little. We quietly entered the small room as I silently stalked over to sit in the empty space next to Ron. Hermione finding it comfortable on the opposite seat.

" So, how was your time off from Hogwarts?" Hermione finally asked after a wave of silence flooded the room. Ron jumped a little and his mouse panicked thinking Ron was going to drop him. I snickered at the scene as I lightly clutched my side as a way to contain my hidden laughter.

"Oh guys, I didn't hear you come in." Ron said quietly as he tightened his hand onto the spot where his heart lay. Probably to calm down his rapid heart rate. Hermione chuckled along with me as he famous cat Crookshanks jumped up onto her lap. She smiled surprisingly at the orange ball of fur and started to pet it affectionately.

" Crookshanks! Where have you been?" Hermione asked the lazy cat as she continued to pet the fat lump knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer. Hedwig was in the back cart with all the other caged animals so I knew where she was at least.

"Still got that stupid cat of yours 'erminone?" Ron grinned laughing at his own little joke.

"Yes I do! There is nothing wrong with that is there!?" Hermione retorted back to the grinning red-head.

"Oh no! It's just that it's so ugly that I can't stand to see it anymore." Ron chuckled as he saw Hermione's now contorted face.

" Well I feel sorry for your new pet seeing as he has to live the rest of it's days with someone like you!" Hermione remarked as Ron and her began an all-out brawl between each other. Usually starting out with a few insults at each other, but it usually ends with Hermione shutting Ron up with a Confundus Charm. It's pretty amusing actually. Seeing him act all stupid and being a complete idiot. Hermione and I always break out into a laugh after.

"Man I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts!" Ron said after Hermione lifted off the charm used on Ron. I chuckled beside him and couldn't help but to agree with my best friend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Sakura_**

How the hell am I supposed to find this place!? What the heck is a London? Is that some sort of jutsu or something? Well whatever it is, it must be a way to get to that Potter kid so I might as well go along with these directions.

" Okay, walk out the Hidden Leaf Village and into the border-forest. Then go out into the second clearing and walk straight into the middle towards a blank hitai or as they call it, a port-key. Grab onto it and hold on tight. There you will enter the other realm and once you do, let go of the hitai and you'll be in your destination." I said to myself. It seemed easy enough, but you can never trust anything. That's what ninja's are trained to do. Never trust anything or anyone, and I'm sticking to it.

"Okay Sakura, we can do this. We're seventeen and we can handle anything that is thrown at us!" I stated reassuring myself and getting pumped up for a new mission. God I sound like Naruto don't I? Oh well, time to start the mission!

_ _

Where the heck is this port-kai thing or whatever it's called!? I've been retracing my steps with the same directions over and over again and I can't find the stupid thing! If I had to guess, I'd say Tsunade was either really drunk when she wrote this or she just messed them up for fun. I decided to go with the earlier explanation seeing as there was a giant splotch of dried sake in the middle of the directions. Come to think of it, it's right at the spot where it says in the second clearing. Sighing, I used a quick jutsu to let me see if anything was at fault with the directions. Sadly, my assumption was proved incorrect.

It did indeed say, the second clearing. I sighed again and gently laid on the soft green grass. How hard was it to spot a hitai in the middle of a grass field? Wait! Grass…green…. There's only one explanation. Using a technique similar to that of the Byakugan, only I could see inanimate as well. Scanning the area for an object that looked a lot like a head-band was easy… seeing as it was right in front of me. Growling in annoyance I hastily grabbed the head-band, forgetting about the important directions I was supposed to follow.

"Ah!" I screamed as I was whooshed into the air. I was screaming terribly seeing as I was no longer touching the ground, let alone seeing it. It felt like I was flying, at an inhuman rate and I was scared to even open my eyes. I had closed them when I first shot up into the air and I didn't plan on looking any time soon. Suddenly, I felt the hitai slip from my hands as it forced me off of it's metal fringe and I couldn't help but desperately try to grab back onto it. Yet it blasted away and I clutched myself and prepared for any oncoming impact.

**WHAM**

"Ouch." I sneered out as I felt one of my bones crack, specifically my right arm, my good arm. I cringed at the thought of trying to get up with only my left arm and I didn't want to experience anything like that any time soon. Unfortunately, I had to, and it wasn't exactly a joyous feeling either.

" Ah! You son of a banshee!" I screamed. Okay, that was very painful. Cringing in pain I brought m hand up to my right arm and tried to conjure up some of my chakra so that I could heal my, internal wound. Yet, my healing chakra wouldn't appear and I seemed to still have my broken arm. Confused and slightly suspicious, I tried to heal myself only to come up with the same results.

_'Why can't I use my chakra?'_

" Hey missy! What's a lady like you doing down 'ere?" A brute man asked from behind. With his shadow looming over my petite form, I turned around cautiously and came face-to-face with a pig-faced bearded man that looked like he was in his mid-forties.

" Oh I'm sorry! I was just about to leave!" I rationally shouted as I quickly got to my feet, ignoring the searing pain in my arm and made it towards development houses. Well, they looked like houses, but I couldn't be too sure if they were. Gulping at the foreign scenery, I took out Tsunade's directions and looked for the next step.

"Go to the nearest train station."

Wow. That was a bunch of help, but it'll have to do. Tucking the papers back into my back pack, I asked many people I crossed paths with where the nearest train station was. Yet every time I did, they always asked about my hair. Angered at their annoying questions I still answered them seeing that my hair was an unusual color. But hey, my mum always told me that being unique is a great thing so I don't really care to what other people say or think.

_ _

After all that time spent on trying to find the train station, I was finally there. It was huge! Well not as big as some of the places in Konoha, but still. I was amazed by all the rushing people and the shouting officers. Many people stopped and stared as I went passed but I ignored them, I was too busy capturing the sight.

Glancing down at a paper that Tsunade had given me, it said that I needed to go to Platform 9 ¾. Was there even a platform like that? Guess I'll have to find out then. As so I did, yet the man at Platform 9 wasn't exactly the happy type.

" What bloody hell kind of language are you speaking!? I only talk to people who speak English not this Japanese crap! Get your out of here!" he screamed. I jumped back and hastily walked away from the unkindly man. Didn't anyone around here have any manners? And what did that guy mean by what language I spoke? It was all very confusing, but I'm sure I'll be able to figure more about it later on.

" Mum! We just missed my biggest chance to go to Hogwarts!" a small voice shouted out. Did a kid just say Hogwarts? I turned and I saw a little boy wearing an oversized black sweat-jacket and a pair of blue sweat-pants. Coming in a little closer, I tried to listen in on their conversation. Alas it wasn't as powerful without my chakra but I still got decent information.

" I'm sorry bubby. Maybe you can go next year." the mother of the child said saddened. She looked very poor and I felt sorry for them.

"No! This was my only chance and the train already left!"

What. Did. He. Just. Say?

The train already left!? Oh I am in so much crap right now. Tsunade is going to kill me if I don't achieve my mission oh man what am I going to do?

"S-Sakura," a raspy voice called out. I turned and looked in every direction but I couldn't find the source.

"Sak-ra," the voice said again. Suddenly, I saw a small virtual figure of Tsunade pop up in a dark corner in the train station.

"Shishou?" I called out. The hologram nodded and I couldn't help but admire my teacher. I had heard of this jutsu, but I never got around to actually using it. The Holographic Jutsu. It makes the user pop up as a hologram in anyplace it once to.

"Sakura, I don't have much time, so I'll get right to it. The Hogwarts Express has already left and I couldn't help but notice that you weren't on it." I laughed nervously at the last comment and continued to listen to her insightful words.

" And Shizune had informed me that our chakra doesn't exactly work in that realm. So I am transporting you a secret jutsu scroll that will let you obtain your chakra once again, even in that realm."

Was she serious? I can have my full chakra back?

"But I can only give it to you when you get onto the platform that you were ordered to go to. So you'll have to get to there and obtain the scroll."

" But shishou, I don't even know how to get to Platform 9 ¾. There is only Platform 9. What am I supposed to do?" I asked. Tsunade looked puzzled and suddenly started fading in and out.

" G-go t-through the p-pillar between 9 and 10 and you s-should be able t-to get to t-there. Hurry!" Tsunade exclaimed as I followed her orders. If I wanted that scroll then I would have to hurry. Jogging back to where I once was I saw that the young boy was still arguing with his mother. Tears staining his little face. A slight feeling of woe crashed down upon me and I couldn't help but walk over to the unsuspecting duo.

"Excuse me, did you say the Hogwarts Express?" I asked. They both turned to look at me and the little boy only cried harder. Feeling bad for her son, the mother talked for him.

" I'm sorry dear, I can't understand what you're saying." The mother said as she desperately tried to calm her son.

**Sakura!** Tsunade's voice sounded throughout the train station, yet I was pretty sure I was the only one who could hear her. Sighing in annoyance I quickly grabbed something to write with and a piece of paper and wrote down what I was trying to say.

" _'Excuse me, did you say the Hogwarts Express?'_" The mother read the piece of paper and her eyes looked sadly down. "Why yes we did, you wouldn't happen to know another way to get there do you dear?" the mother asked hopefully. Seeing her and her child's face just made my heart melt and I wanted to do all that I could to help them. Thinking of a quick lie, I wrote another sentence on the piece of paper.

" _' As a matter of fact, I happen to be one of the teachers and I can get your son there in no time.'_" the mother read as her eyes gleamed with joy. Her son stopped crying and a bright smile replaced his gloomy demeanor in a minute.

" Wow you mean it!? Thanks so much miss!" the boy cried as he hurriedly grabbed his belongings and hastily made it towards the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10.

" Bye son! I'll miss you!" The mother cried as she waved. Her son shouted back to her that he loved her too as he grabbed my arm and pulled me closer and closer towards the pillar. A feeling of nausea washed over me as I felt like we were going to bash right into the wall. I tightly shut my eyes and waited for the painful impact, yet it never came. I opened my eyes and the gloomy train station was now decorated with various red drapes. I gazed in amazement when suddenly, something popped right in front of me as smoke surrounded the unknown substance. I looked down into my palm and there was Tsunade's scroll lying there.

"Hey watch ya got there?" the small boy asked. I just smiled and did the necessary hand signs as the scroll unraveled itself and emitted a bright pink light. It shot towards me and I gasped in pain. I was off the ground again, but only by an inch and I suddenly fell back to the ground.

" Hey miss! You alright?" The boy asked worried.

" Yeah, I'm fine." I gasped. That wasn't my real voice. This voice was softer and sounded more nice. Not that my other voice didn't sound soft or nice before, it was just that this one sounded more like it.

" Hey! You spoke English! Cool." I smiled and pumped up a fist. Twitching a little as I finally remembered my broken arm. I was too concentrated that I hadn't moved it at all and forgot about it. Yet I don't know how I didn't use it to get the papers out of my back pack but that's not the point.

" Hey kid get on my back."

" What?"

"I said, get on my back." I said sternly as I gave the boy a reassuring smile and leaned forward, arms ready.

"Is that how we're getting to Hogwarts?" he asked skeptical. I rolled my eyes and nodded. I pushed my back pack in front of my chest and still waited for the kid to get on my back.

" Well we're not going to walk there now are we?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Harry_**

I sighed bored on the Hogwarts Express. It was so tiring to sit in the same place for a long period of time. The ride didn't seem that long the other years were, but maybe it was the thought of this being the last year that made it seem longer. Hermione and Ron fell asleep as I was put in charge of making sure Ron's new mouse and Crookshanks didn't get into an animal brawl. I was starting to get tired too, but the blazing sun that glared in through the widow kept me from doing so.

Hermione shifted and I turned to look at her to see if she would wake. Sadly she didn't and she just turned her body the other way and sighed in content. She must be having a happy dream then. I wish I could have sweet dreams, like everyone else. My dreams were only filled with nightmares of my parent's horrific deaths and Bellatrix Lestrange using Avada Kedavra on Sirius. I usually woke up in a cold sweat or dry tears stained onto my heated face. Plus it wasn't a very joyful feeling when Dudley always barged into my room with his friends and started laughing at me. They always imitated me crying and in a state of panic and I couldn't help but growl at the memories.

Just calm down Harry, you're far away from him and those muggles, so there's nothing to fret about.

_ _

More time passed and I was fading in and out of consciousness. I was just about to fall asleep when there was loud thumping sounding around in the isle. It woke Ron and Hermione up and got me out of my sleepiness. There was big shift in the train and Ron, Hermione, and I left our cart to go check what all the fuss was about.

" Look! There's a girl out there! She's runnin' on the water!" random kid shouted out. Now I was interested. A girl running on the water? Highly impossible. Then again, the girl could always be using magic to seem like she was running on the water.

" Wow! She's really fast!" Another kid shouted out. Many students were in a hoopla and all the excess excitement was starting to get to me. Hermione and Ron urgently tried to find an open window to see if they could see the mystery girl, but they were having a tough time. Many people were pushing and shoving each other and it was only a matter of time before someone was going to get hurt.

My prediction was correct, yet the person who did get hurt was unfortunately me. A bulky 6th year barreled by me and harshly shoved me out of his way and my tight back slammed into the nearest wall. I slid down the windowed wall and I painfully clutched my back. There was a shift and many of the other students made their way to let someone through. Although, it was a certain trio that I had hoped I _wasn't _going to see on the whole train ride.

" Aw are you hurt Potter?" a mocking voice said above the talkative crowd. I glared up at the annoyingly familiar voice of Draco Malfoy. He still had that neat platinum blonde hair but their was a slight spike to it. Crabbe and Goyle crossed their arms in front of themselves and smirked along with Malfoy.

" What do you want Malfoy?" I sneered at the blonde. He smirked wider as it turned into an evil grin. I glowered at his prideful stature as I got myself back off and dusted off my lean form.

" Oh nothing Potter. I just saw that spectacular performance when you got bashed into the wall by a 6th year. How pathetic." Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle snickered when he said I was bashed into the wall. Malfoy lightly snickered with them but their expressions changed instantly when someone came up behind me.

" What are you doing Malfoy?" Ron glowered. Hermione glared at the trio and I glared along with her. Draco silently rendered in a small defeat, but I knew that Draco Malfoy always comes back for his prey. And his prey was me.

_ _

After what seemed like days, we finally got off the train and headed towards the other transportations towards Hogwarts. This time we used our brooms to get there while the first years got the boats. I smiled at the memory and it seemed as though everyone else did too.

Once we had gotten at the castle I excitedly got off my broom and ran towards the school. Hermione and Ron tailing behind me. Other students ran with us but we were too fast for them to keep up. Soon it turned out into an all out race between us until we entered through the thick entrance doors. As always, Professor McGonagall was at the entrance and I smiled warmly at her. She ignored me but she did let me know she noticed me by s slight nod of her head. She lead the first year's to the Dining Hall as the rest of us sat in our respectful Home Rooms waiting anxiously to dine on the upcoming feast.

" Samuel Batrix." Professor McGonagall called out yet no one by that name came forth to the sorting hat. Shaking it off she continued.

After many of the first years were sorted, Professor Dumbledore approached his podium and every one hushed into silence to hear the great mans words.

" I am happy to say, that some of the most bravest of students are finally graduating this year." I grinned at the comment. " And I wish to bestow this feast for them, but I have an announcement before we gorge ourselves into the delectable dinner given to us."

The Dining Hall's doors creaked open as a small boy walked in with the Hogwarts, first year robes adjusted onto his body. Many started in confusion while the teachers gave each other a smug look.

" Ah you must be Samuel. Come, come. You shall be sorted into a house now." Dumbledore said happily as he called forth Professor McGonagall as she carried the Sorting Hat.

When the hat went onto the boys head he gasped and after a few moments the boy was sent into the Gryffindor Home Room. Many cheered as the boy ran happily down towards our table. I smiled and turned my attention back to the greatest wizard of all.

" As I was saying, we will be having another student coming into Hogwarts this year. She is from a Witch and Wizardry school in Japan. Please welcome Haruno Sakura!"

Suddenly the large doors creaked open again, and in came a beautiful woman with soft and light pink hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Wow, that was a lot of typing. Hope you guys liked the chapter!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	3. New and Old Faces

_**New and Old Faces **_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals." ~J.K. Rowling_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Harry**_

Truly amazing this girl was. Her long, wavy pink hair stood above all else, and I found it highly intriguing. It's not every day you see a beautiful woman with pink hair. Her eyes were that of an emerald green and her irises sparkled in the Dining Hall light. Her skin was smooth, creamy, and revealed not even a single blemish. She was fit and seemed to have some muscle attire. She was just the right height too, 5'6", perfect. She wore the normal first-years robe and many of the boys--men in the room seemed to gawk at her whenever her robe flowed delicately as she strode on by.

If I hadn't known any better, I swore she was a Veela.

No, she wasn't a Veela, she couldn't be a Veela…. She just couldn't be, for she, was more beautiful than any Veela I've seen in my entire life. The 'new-meat' strutted down the long middle isle like she owned the place. Her complexion held defiance and self-confidence, one that I could surely be jealous for. Numerous whispers were said as the Japanese foreign exchange student walked passed them. I only caught onto a few such as; 'Oh my, look at her, she's beautiful!' 'Is she a Veela, cause she sure looks like one.' ' Tch, just what we need, another shiny new toy.'

Don't listen to that last one.

Believe me, with my experiences on the latest Hogwarts gossip, I already knew what they meant when they said 'shiny new toy'. It made me shiver to even think that someone as proper as her would even consider doing anything along the lines of…prostitution. I rolled my eyes at some of the other vicious comments directed towards the new girl.

" So glad you finally made it Ms. Haruno. We were very anxious for your arrival." Dumbledore said humbly as he put his arm on the girls shoulders, " Now, all you need to do is sit still and we shall put the Sorting Hat on top of your head."

Said girl nodded and hopped up onto the stool and waited patiently for the Sorting Hat to be placed onto her pink tresses. If this girl was as nervous as we were when we first arrived at Hogwarts, she sure didn't show it. I was actually surprised to see her _not_ jump when the gruff voice emitted from the crease in the hat.

What a very peculiar girl we're accepting into Hogwarts. Then again, maybe she already went through the Sorting Hat tortures when she was in her Japanese Witchcraft and Wizardry school.

I was brought out of my thoughts when everyone at the Gryffindor Table started cheering their heads off. Confused, I looked up and saw that the new girl was coming towards my table. I stared at her, knowing that she had just been accepted into the Gryffindor House. I looked around the room and saw numerous glares from Slytherin. I smirked. They're just angry that they didn't receive the beautiful newbie.

There was only one seat open for her to sit and I felt the erg to push whoever was next to me to give her more of a choice. Although, I didn't really have to since the only open seat was right across from me. I gulped when she sat, and desperately tried to calm my erratic heart. I was so nervous to talk to her; was she nice, mean, stupid? I shook my head of those thoughts, and tried to build up the courage to introduce myself.

Hermione and Ron looked at the Sakura girl skeptically since she first sat down across from me. I glared at their rude gestures. Yet, I wasn't one to talk, I usually didn't trust people when we first met.

" Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and you must be Sakura Haruno. The new girl, correct?" I said shyly, thanking the heavens for allowing me to speak without a shaky voice. Sakura looked up at me and her green irises met with my own green ones. We didn't break eye contact until I felt an elbow nudge me in the rib.

" Harry!" Ron's voice hissed out to me in my ear.

" What?" I asked glaring as I rubbed my now sore ear.

" Are you sure you want to introduce yourself to a new-comer?" Hermione hissed along side him in my other ear. I gritted my teeth and growled out at them.

" Of course I'm sure! It's only the polite thing to do." I hissed back at the two.

" Don't worry about being polite, I get the same treatment everywhere I go." Sakura said. The three of us glanced up at her amazed. Had she heard what we had said about her? Ron and Hermione looked a little guilty for saying those things, but I was sure they were more embarrassed when they found out they were caught.

" I'm sorry for my friends rudeness," I replied. Sakura just shrugged her shoulders, " Like I said, I get that a lot, it's not really a big deal. Anyway, to answer your first question, yes I am Sakura Haruno. Why do you ask?" the pinkette asked and found myself scrambling for the right words.

" Eheh, well I was trying to be polite and friendly to you since you're new and all…." my voice trailed off. I saw her gracious locks bounce as she nodded and I smiled at her. She seemed so cute when she did that.

Ahem! Back to the point.

" So, what was the magic school back in Japan like, Ms. Sakura?" Hermione blurted out. Sakura turned to look at Hermione and I could've sworn everyone cooed when they saw her softly smile at the brunette.

" Oh it was great," Sakura said quickly, I raised an eyebrow at her hasty reply. Hermione, confused, decided to try a different approach.

" Why did you move down here? I'm sure the school back in Japan must've been more fascinating then Hogwarts." I gapped at her. Did she really mean that? She must be! Hermione was practically the most intrigued one when she first came here. Then again, she did know the trick on how the they got to change the ceiling scenery.

" Well, my father works for the Ministry of Magic and was working for it from Japan. It was going great for a while, until father was called in to be relatively close to the, um, office. So he found a great place to stay in London, and it was only after a few weeks did I receive a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry student application."

" Oh," Hermione replied, not feigning disappointment in her tone at all. Yet it wasn't her voice I was particularly concerned about right now.

" Heh, I see Gryffindor has collected some new-meat," that ornery voice spat out. I turned and glared at the platinum haired Sytherin. Couldn't Malfoy keep his constant bullying at a minimum? "Why don't we show her the ropes boys?"

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Sakura**_

Geez, didn't any of these morons ever hear that staring is impolite? Must not have since they all just kept staring away. So what if I had unnatural, yet natural pink hair? So what if I was a little late to the formal briefing? I still made it here didn't I?

Finally making my way to the Headmasters Table, I felt Dumbledore gently place his arm on my shoulder, and heard him whisper in my ear, " Thank goodness, I thought you weren't coming." I smirked, " I wouldn't betray you Dumbledore, if I did, it'll come out of my pay."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly at the joke, but regained his composure as he announced my arrival to the students. Then, I was suddenly given orders to be sorted into a house. Nodding, I walked over to the stool in the middle of the Dinning Hall, as I presumed, and sat patiently for whoever was going to sort me into a house, to do so. Next thing I know, a giant talking hat was placed on my head and I inwardly panicked.

' _What the hell is this thing!? Get it off me!' _

I heard the hat chuckle, and I immediately stopped my thoughts. Did, it, just, laugh?

" Ah, my dear, you possess all the necessary needs to be in all the houses at once. Yet, there is only one house I can put you in, but where? You have the ambition for Slytherin, the hard-working skills for Hufflepuff, the intelligence for Ravenclaw, and the bravery for Gryffindor."

'_Gryffindor,'_

"Gryffindor? Why that house? I could sort you into any one of the other three choices. Persuade me on why I should." the hat whispered to me. I glared at the hat resting on top of my head.

' _I have a mission to up-hold with protecting the Potter boy, so I suggest you sort me into the same house as him you jack-a--"_

"Why with the fowl language? Just for that I might actually put you into the Slytherin House. You'd be perfect for them."

' _Put me into Gryffindor, you stupid hat!' _I growled inwardly. The hat laughed at me and I only glared harder at the stupid thing.

" Gryffindor!" it shouted and it startled me. My shock didn't last long though, for I was happy that I was able to achieve my first goal; get into the Gryffindor House. Now all there was, was to make sure Lord-what's-his-name doesn't come a 100-mile-radius from Harry.

I sauntered my way down the long isle, again, and immediately knew which table was Gryffindor. It wasn't hard to tell, seeing as everyone cheered since I was sorted into the house. Finding only one seat open, I trudged over to the empty seat and found the location slightly ironic. I was sitting right across the boy I was sent to protect. I stared at him while he stared at me, but I got out of his gaze when my eyes landed on the sudden food that appeared before me.

'_Amazing!' _I thought to myself, wondering how on Earth they could conjure up a tasty looking meal right before every-ones eyes.

Gotta love those witches and wizards ne? I inwardly smiled to myself finally able to get some real grub that was edible. Not that the other substances I ate weren't organic, but they just didn't satisfy my needs.

Reminding myself to be polite and respectful, I only grabbed small portions from various plates when I really wanted to take the whole table. Just when I was about to 'dig-in' I saw what I was really eating, a clump of white--something with brown liquid oozing from the center, a what looked like to be a chicken leg, and some little green marbles. Grabbing my fork, which I knew was a fork since I've seen and used some a couple in my lifetime, and poked at the substances. Before I could even protest about the odd looking food, a male voice called out to me.

" Hello, my name is Harry Potter, and you must be Sakura Haruno. The new girl, correct?" the Potter boy asked me. I raised an eyebrow at his actions, didn't Dumbledore just say that two times already? Anyway, I looked up at Harry and instantly met his green eyes. His circular glasses reminded me of a deceased sound-medical ninja I once knew and thought to be my friend during the Chuunin exams. Shaking the thought off, I directed my attention to the hushed conversation Harry and his friends were having.

" Are you sure you want to introduce yourself to a new-comer?" a girl with wavy brown hair hissed along side him in his left ear. I smirked at her.

'_She's smart not to trust me, even though she doesn't realize it yet,'_

" Of course I'm sure! It's only the polite thing to do." Harry hissed back. I giggled at his assertiveness and tried to calm the black-haired boy down.

" Don't worry about being polite, I get the same treatment everywhere I go." I said. It was partially true, okay it was a total lie. Every where I went, I was greeted with joy and happiness. I seemed to be very popular back in my realm. I still couldn't believe someone so weak such as me was able to obtain such popularity. I heard Harry apologize to me for his friends rudeness, but I shook it off.

" Like I said, I get that a lot, it's not really a big deal. Anyway, to answer your first question, yes I am Sakura Haruno. Why do you ask?"

Harry tensed and I knew he was searching his brain for the appropriate words to answer my question. After a while he finally answered, " Eheh, well I was trying to be polite and friendly to you since you're new and all…." his voice trailed off. I smirked at the nervous boy, but soon found myself in the same position. After Hermione asked me a trivial question.

" So, what was the magic school back in Japan like, Ms. Sakura?" Hermione blurted out. I almost gapped at the brunette, unable to think of a quick answer. I took a few moments to answer, until a random one came out.

" Oh it was great," I said quickly.

'_Wow, very interesting.' _I said to myself sarcasm laced in with each word.

" Why did you move down here? I'm sure the school back in Japan must've been more fascinating then Hogwarts." I smirked at her. She was trying to get me to say something about my past life. So be it, conjuring up another quick lie, I responded to the awaiting witch.

" Well, my father works for the Ministry of Magic and was working for it from Japan. It was going great for a while, until father was called in to be relatively close to the, um, office. So he found a great place to stay in London, and it was only after a few weeks did I receive a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry student application."

" Oh," Hermione replied. I smirked at her reaction, she seemed disappointed that I didn't say anything else. Just as I was about to continue with my…dinner, a mousy voice sounded.

" Heh, I see Gryffindor has collected some new-meat," I looked up and saw a very handsome man standing before me. He had bleach blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. He had a lean stature and reminded me of an all knowing Uchiha, I once knew. Save for a few minor differences. "Why don't we show her the ropes boys?"

I cocked an eyebrow upward.

What in Kami-sama was that supposed to mean? Just then, two portly gentlemen hauled me up by my upper arms and let me dangle in the air when they held me up.

" Hey let me go you jerk-offs!" I shouted at them thrashing around in their tight grip. The two men only smirked and held onto me tighter while they lifted me up higher. It was pretty uncomfortable too, since one was shorter then the other. Growling at the uncomfortable position, I sneered at the two again.

" I swear if you don't let me go I'll--" I trailed off trying to free myself. Then just as I was able to get free, a sudden green light hit me in the stomach, and I flew into the wall behind me. I heard numerous laughter, but it was only coming from one table. I glared up and coughed as I tried to regain my strength. Tch, what a little punk. I take back what I said about him, this guy's a prick.

" Draco Malfoy! How dare you attack a fellow student!? You should be ashamed of yourself! As for that, at the end of the semester, Slytherin will be deducted an x amount of points." Dumbledore shouted out as he slammed his hands on his table. Malfoy and his two goons widened their eyes while the rest of the Slytherins did the same. I smirked and wobbled, trying desperately to get up.

I felt two arms wrap around my back and hoisted me up. I looked to my left and right, and thought I had gone mad. There were two red-heads that looked exactly like each other. Blinking my eyes numerous times, I knew they either had to be twins, or it was another magic trick.

" Don't worry,"

" We've got you," they finished each others sentence. I raised an eyebrow, and wondered what was wrong with them.

"Fred, George! Bring 'er over 'ere!" a shaky voice called out. I turned my attention to the voice and saw that it was the red-headed boy from earlier, the one that was talking about me. The two, twins, brought me over to the Gryffindor table and I was soon crowded by unfamiliar faces. Dumbledore came rushing towards me and asked if I was alright.

"Yeah, I've been through worst." I said laughing a little trying to stand on my own. I groaned a little when my stomach suddenly jolted with pain.

'_What did that bastard hit me with anyway?' _

I shook the thought off. Right now, getting myself healed was my first priority. I limped my way back to my seat to gather my things when Harry helped me carry some things. I thanked him for his kindness and he just blushed. I would've laughed at his timid state, but my stomach was unfortunately blown to pieces at the moment. Figuratively speaking of course.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Author, Konohagakure**_

Tsunade sighed. It had already been two days since Sakura left for her mission, yet she couldn't get her off her mind. Sakura was like a daughter to her, after Sakura's parents died, Tsunade adopted Sakura and acted like a real mother towards her. Tsunade always wanted a child of her own, but she never wed and she always had, um, protection when she was doing those kind of activities.

Tsunade glanced at a nearby picture on her mahogany desk and smiled warmly at it. It was one of Shizune, Sakura, and her at Sakura's 16th birthday. Of course they were dead drunk when it was taken, and sure Sakura was still underage to drink, they still had a ball. Tsunade chuckled as she recalled the memory.

_"Ts-Tsunade--hic-sama, I think I've had a little too much sake." Sakura slurred out. Her cheeks were red from the heat and she was probably delusional from the intoxication. Tsunade laughed a bubbly laugh and Shizune couldn't help but laugh with her._

_After all it was Sakura's very first alcoholic beverage._

_"Don't worry--hic--kid. You'll get used to it." Tsunade too slurred out. Tsunade tripped and landed on Sakura's couch. Shizune laughed and took a giant swig from her sake bottle and suddenly fell on the drunken Tsunade. _

_They both laughed at their idiotic ways, but were soon joined with Sakura who got a man to take a picture of the three of them. Sitting up, or at least trying to, the trio took a quick picture of them having the best fun of their lives and passed out as soon as the flash went away._

It was humorous actually, three drunken kunoichi having the time of their lives.

Tsunade sighed again. It was times like these she really wished Naruto was here. At that happened rarely. I mean really rarely after what he and the rest of Team7 did to Sakura....

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" the annoying voice exclaimed as she almost fell off her chair. She sat shocked. There was Naruto Uzumaki standing in her office after how many years? Tsunade almost screamed.

" Naruto, is that really you?" Tsunade replied tears welling up in her eyes. She hadn't seen that goof-ball for over two-years and her water works started acting up.

" You'd better believe it! Plus I have something important to give you!" The hyperactive blonde shouted out happily as he rushed to the front of her desk and hugged her tight. Shocked by his actions, Tsunade gently tugged the orange ninja away and asked him to calmly tell her what was so important.

" Well, you know how we all went to go get back Sasuke-teme back?" Tsunade's eyes narrowed when he said 'we all'.

" Well, I finally achieved my goal! I brought Sasuke-teme back and the men of Team 7 are finally back!"

_Thump_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Hope you guys liked it. I just felt the urge to up-date it since I just found out Snape liked Harry's mom, Lily Potter(Evans). I feel so giddy I don't even know why! Till next time.**_

_**~DanichT02**_


	4. Owl Mail

_**Owl Mail**_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

"_There was no point in worrying yet.... what would come, would come... and he would have to meet it when it did." ~J.K. Rowling_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Tsunade**_

"Ne, ne, Tsunade-baa-chan! You almost gave me a heart attack! Are you okay?" I heard a boisterous voice exclaim as I felt myself regain consciousness. My auburn eyes blinked a few times as they opened and were introduced to the sunlight shining in the room. Squinting to get a clearer look, my eyes rested upon the hyperactive orange ninja that was standing in my office after a few years. Two blobs of black and one gray entered my line of sight and I already knew who the rest were.

"So it's true then? You guys really did come back, after all." I said as I sat up. Naruto must've put me on my couch when I fainted.

" Surprised?" the lazy voice of Kakashi Hatake asked. I glared at the gray haired elite ninja and forced myself to get up on my feet.

"Hokage-sama, is it really a good idea to be standing after you fainted?" Sai's polite voice said skeptically as I had trouble making it over to my desk.

" Don't question my skills," I sneered out at the onyx haired ex-ROOT ninja, " now we have more important matters at hand. Such as you three returning Sasuke to the Hidden Leaf Village."

" Hehe, it wasn't easy obaa-san!" Naruto grinned, putting his arms behind his head. I glared at the blonde haired ninja and restrained myself from beating the crap out of him.

" Hn." the Uchiha grunted. I glared harder when my attention went onto him. What a smug little piece of sh--

" Tsunade-sama! I have that…report…for…you," a gruff voice exclaimed as he barged into the room. I looked towards the entrance to my office and saw that it was Yamato wearing his ANBU uniform. His mask was off so I could tell it was him.

As he finished the sentence, I heard his words start to get slower, and I inwardly smirked at the ninja's surprise.

"Go ahead Yamato, let it all out." I sighed as I leaned my head on the inside of my palm. Yamato stood there for a few seconds until he finally had a break down.

" I'M SO HAPPY!" Yamato screamed as I nearly jumped out of my seat, startled. He was crying anime tears as he rushed over to Naruto and pulled him into a tight bear hug. Naruto's face turned blue, and when Yamato finally let him go, he smiled.

" It's good to see you too Yamato-sensei." Naruto replied laughing. Sai put on one of his fake smiles, while I suspected Kakashi was smiling behind his mask. Sasuke…was just emotionless towards the small reunion.

" Now all we need is Sakura-chan and we'll have Team 7 back together again! I wonder how strong she's gotten," Naruto trailed off. I heard Sasuke scoff, and I had a feeling of what sort of comment was coming.

" Sakura strong? Impossible."

I glared at the Uchiha brat and silently dared him to continue. If he did he was going to say hello to a little friend of mine in a few seconds.

" You take that back Sasuke-teme!" Naruto shouted as he pointed his index finger at the bored looking Sasuke. " Sakura-chan's has gotten strong since you left! Don't underestimate her!"

"Hmph." Sasuke grunted as he turned his attention to the wall. Naruto growled at the Uchiha and was ready to punch him when I said, " Naruto, there's a slight problem with your plans."

" Huh? Why do you say that? Sakura-chan's not sick, is she?" Naruto asked with concern. I sighed and didn't really feel like telling him about Sakura's current predicament, but I had to if he was going to annoy me about her until I finally would spill the details.

" Sakura's not here, Naruto." I said as his shocked look mimicked the others in the room.

" S-she's not d-dead is she?" Naruto stuttered out tears ready to flow.

" OF COURSE NOT YOU BAKA!" I shouted as I threw an empty sake glass at his head. " Sakura's away on a S-ranked solo mission right now and she won't be back for a year."

All of the men's faces held shock as I glared at them. I really hope they weren't think she was too weak for a S-ranked mission, let alone a solo mission.

" Sakura's too weak to be on a mission that high in ranking. I don't even know why you sent her." Sasuke said as he broke the silence. I glared at him and finally let something slip through my red lips.

" She was the only one capable for this mission. And perhaps the strongest." I sneered out at him. He clenched his teeth and balled his pale hands into fists. I smirked, but it suddenly turned into a frown when I heard Naruto's remark.

"How can you send her alone!? She could get hurt, killed, or even worse…raped!" Naruto exclaimed as he latched his fingers into his bright hair. I growled at him as I threw another empty sake bottle at him.

" Are you questioning Sakura's skills as a ninja, Naruto?" I sneered out as I saw him gulp.

" No! It's just that Sakura is precious to me and I don't want to see her hurt!"

" Well she is, and it's not because of the mission…." I trailed off. If they were smart they would catch my drift. Yamato stiffened and I could tell he knew what it was. I could have sworn I saw a tiny bit of guilt in his dark eyes, and I smirked.

" Huh? What do you mean obaa-chan? We didn't do anything to Sakura-chan."

**SMASH**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Sakura**_

" Aa-choo!" I sneezed. Someone must be talking about me somewhere.

" Bless you Ms. Sakura," Hermione said politely. I smiled and thanked her. I grabbed a near by tissue box in the Gryffindor Common Room and wiped my nose with the soft feathery substance.

"Please, just call me Sakura, Hermione-chan." I informed her. She nodded and smiled, but she seemed a little confused when I used the honorific at the end of her name. I smiled back at her and returned to observing the Common Room. Hard, oak wood flooring, gothic, glass windows, red and yellow curtains with a lion symbol imprinted on them. The decorations seemed very casual, nothing too poor or rich looking.

I was told by Hermione that the girls dormitory was on the left and the boys were on the right. When I first entered, I was told that all the luggage was already here, but…I didn't have any luggage with me when I first started this mission. Playing it cool, I mumbled a thanks to the director, and dashed up for the room. I wonder who could've sent me luggage on this mission.

When I did though, I found a suit case with the initials S.H. on it and expected it to be mine. It was in front of a bed in the middle of the room next to two windows. I went over to the suit case and opened it up to look for any thing familiar inside of it. I smiled when I saw a scroll on top of various outfits laid out for me. I picked it up, unraveled it, and read it to see what contents it held inside. It was a letter from Tsunade.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I hope everything is going well so far on the mission. I packed you a suit case full of extra clothes for your mission. I'm pretty sure the ones you already brought won't last for the whole year. Anyway, I was doing some research on the supplies needed for Hogwarts and came up with some extra information that you require. One is a pet of some sort, a wand, broom, and some other things I can't think of right now._

"Tch, you were probably drunk when you wrote this if you can't remember." I said quietly to myself.

_So as a good luck present, I took the liberty of getting all these things for you in advanced. Enjoy!_

_Your __mom__,_

_Tsunade_

I smiled, as little tears started to form. I held them in though, a person of my stature doesn't cry, ever. Sighing, I rolled up the scroll and looked for any signs of the things Tsunade bought me. As I looked on my bed, there was a small furry black kitten with sparkling green eyes. I cooed at the little bundle and walked over to it to pet it. It purred happily as it nudged my hand, signaling that I shall continue. I smiled at the cute fur ball and silently thought of a name for it.

"How about Myu?" I asked out of thin air. I heard a soft meow and I took that as a happy reply. "Okay, Myu it is!" I exclaimed happily as I left the kitten alone and went over to the newly discovered broom on the other side of my bed. I stroked it's base and was impressed by how nice it looked. There was strange writing on it and I had to strain my eyes to get a better look at it. On the top of the broom tip was engraved;

_**Cherry Blossom 3000**_

I smirked at Tsunade's antics and knew that I had to thank her later for this. The wood was painted black and the waxed twigs were neon pink. It was polished and I found myself staring at the gift. On top of my red comforter, was a long box with little cherry blossom designs on it. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was what looked to be a wand. It hade small vines engraved onto the sides as small various petals decorated the left over space. It was black and the petals were pink while the vines were green. Oh yeah, I have to thank her for this.

I smiled to myself, satisfied by my findings and headed down back to the main corridor. I passed two girls on the way, I think their names were Ginny Weasley and Pavarti Patil. I found later on that Fred, George, and Ginny were siblings to Ron. I smiled as I passed them and Ginny smiled back, while Pavarti gave me a polite nod and wave, too preoccupied in her sentence to stop and greet me.

As I entered the main area, Harry was slouching on the giant red couch in the middle of the floor while Ron and Hermione were fighting over something again.

" Listen 'ermione, I know Crookshanks ate Mickey just like he ate Scambers!" Ron shouted as his cheeks were lightly stained with tears.

" He did not! And Scambers was Peter Pettigrew in disguise, Crookshanks should've eaten him!" Hermione remarked as she held her orange cat close to her. Confused, I wandered over to Harry and occupied the seat next to him.

" Uh, Harry-kun, who is Peter Pettigrew?" I whispered as to not interrupt Ron and Hermione's fight. Or as Harry would like to call it 'lovers quarrel'.

"Peter Pettigrew is an accomplice to Voldemort. He was once disguised as Ron's pet rat, Scambers, until we found out the truth about him, and he was sent to Azkaban Prison." Harry whispered back. I nodded in thanks for his information and wondered if there was anything else to this guy. When I heard Harry say his name, he said it with pure hatred, so something must've happened. But I decided not to ask him, if he trusted me enough, he will tell me.

" Now I need to find another rat! Thanks so much Hermione!" Ron exclaimed with sarcasm dripping all over his sentence as he stormed angrily away. Hands balled into fists as his eyebrows slanted downwards into a nasty glare. Hermione huffed in return before she turned quickly away, with Crookshanks in hand, and sauntered away out of the corridor. Harry sighed, while I giggled.

"Do they always act like this?" I asked as my hand slightly covered my mouth. Harry sighed again and I could tell he was annoyed with the whole subject.

" You have no idea. You'd think they were an old married couple." Harry replied as he got up and stretched. I looked up at him and smiled. Harry smiled back before heading right towards the boys dormitory.

" Good night Sakura," Harry yawned as he disappeared around the cork-screw stairs.

" Oyasuminasai," I replied. It was dark out and the bright moon shone above the luminous stars. I yawned and turned my attention to the fire. It's yellow and orange flames twisted and twirled like some exotic dance and I found myself deep in thought.

'_I wonder how everyone is doing. I hope Ino will be happy with Choji, and I hope everything is going well for the wedding preparations. And Tsunade and Shizune, I hope they're doing fine as well.' _

I sighed as I rubbed my eyes, as they felt as if they were burning from staring at the fire to long. I yawned and stretched much like Harry did, and found myself giving in to my sleep urges. I slowly trudged up the cork screw styled stair case as my eyes opened and closed at random.

As I entered the room, all of the beds were occupied except for mine and Hermione's. I was slightly worried that I would wake up to find she hasn't been in her bed all night, but I was far too tired to even think about other people. As soon as my head hit the plain white comfy pillow, I fell into a deep sleep. But not before Myu situated herself onto my stomach and purred softly as she slept along with me. I smiled as I softy stroked her as I was consumed by darkness.

~*~

I awoke at the crack of dawn the next morning. As I sat up from my slumbering state, I noticed that all the girls were still asleep. And Hermione was situated in her bed, which made me feel a little at ease. I silently got out of my covers and got up to head down to the 'living room'. It was pretty easy since I had my chakra back so that I could walk around without making a sound. Myu was at the foot of my bed, but she woke up and stretched before hopping down to the floor to accompany me.

I smiled as I turned to walk out of the door, holding it to let the princess out. I walked down the stairs and peered over the siding, analyzing the area to see of anyone was awake besides me. Finding the coast clear, I walked over to the coach and plopped down onto it. Myu jumped up and laid herself onto the red arm rest. It was a little chilly this morning but I was used to it. But, it seemed oddly colder than what I had imagined.

" What's a young lady like you doing down here so early?" a voice suddenly asked out of no where. I jumped up, startled, as a light scream erupted from my throat. I looked in all directions to find the source of the noise, but I found nothing.

"You didn't have to scream you know! I may be dead, but I still have feelings you know." the mysterious voice sounded again. I looked around again until my eyes settled on a translucent figure that had no continuation of the legs after the thighs, floating by itself. My eyes widened at the ghostly figure and almost screamed again, but the pounding of a pair of feet bounding down the stair case halted me.

"Hey is everything alright? I heard a scream and--Sakura?" Hermione's voice sounded out as I kept looking at the figure. " Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?"

" Because I did!" I exclaimed softly. Hermione looked at the ghost in front of me and smiled at them.

" Hello Nearly Headless Nick. How was your vacation?" she asked. I inwardly gapped at her, but held a brave face.

"Why, it was the best summer I had in my death! The beach was crawling with grabs that kept pinching people. It was marvelous." the ghost replied back to her.

" Um, Sakura, this is Nearly Headless Nick. He's one of the ghosts that patrols the grounds, and watches over Gryffindor." Hermione informed me. I was still gazing up at him, before a nervous smile etched its way onto my face.

" Konnichiwa, I'm Sakura Haruno. Gomen for earlier," I said politely. Nick grinned before bowing down and introducing himself.

" Pleasure, I am Nearly Headless Nick. Nice to meet you Sakura." He replied back. I smiled, but asked a question that irked me about his name.

" Uh, Mr. Nick, why do they call you 'nearly headless'? How can you be 'nearly headless'? " I asked. Hermione's eyes widened before she turned her head away closing her eyes.

' _Hm, wonder why.'_

" Like this," he remarked before his ghostly hand grabbed his see through curly locks and cracked his head to the left. I gapped at the small piece of skin left to his almost dismembered head, and found myself growing nauseas. I worked in a hospital fifty-hours a week, please, don't show me anything gory unless it's on a mission or in the hospital.

" I-I see," I stuttered out before Nick said his good-byes and disappeared through the wall. Hermione turned back to me before informing me that she was going back to bed.

" Sorry, I owe you one." I apologized to her while she nodded her head sleepily. I smiled back at her before turning to Myu and stroking her soft, onyx fur. She started to purr and I cooed at her cuteness.

"Well, better get started," I said to myself as I headed out of the Gryffindor Common room.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Harry**_

A scream woke me from my dreams. Although, I took it as just another nightmare when I heard my mother screaming. I snorted softly as I twist and turned in my bed, but I couldn't find a comfortable spot. Fed up with the sheets, I flipped over the covers and made my way towards the window. It was still pretty dark out, so I had to guess that it was around 3 to 5am. I yawned as I hopped onto the windowsill and situated myself into a comfortable position. My head rested on the glass as I adjusted my glasses on top of the bridge of my nose. They bumped against the glass as I peered out into the darkened sky and Earth.

My life was passing so fast. Soon I would graduate from Hogwarts and I don't even know if I would see Ron and Hermione off of school grounds. Well there was that one time when Ron came with Fred and George in their dads flying car on my one birthday.

Something moved down below that caught my eye. It was moving so fast that I don't think I could even keep up with its movements. I was fascinated by its grace that I found myself watching their entire performance. They looked as if they were practicing some martial arts moves or something. A kick here and there. An air punch over there. It was memorizing how they moved so gracefully, quickly, and fiercely. By the time they stopped, it was probably 6:30 in the morning and over the horizon the sun was beginning to rise.

The usual white clouds were a pink, and purple color, as the dark navy sky turned into a light hue. As the sun slowly rose up every few minutes, the figures characteristics started to reveal. They wore a red tank top and some regular dark green sweat pants. Their curves and large, um, chest area, told me that the figure was indeed female. As the sun finally rose to it's fullest height for the morning, the figure's hair color stood out above all else.

It was a rosy pink and I only knew one person on the Hogwarts grounds that had pink hair.

'_Sakura,'_

But what I saw next made my heart race. She fisted her hands and closed her eyes. A minute passed and soon, her hands were glowing a dark green color as she threw the source of light at the Forbidden Forest. I gasped when the orb like object nearly burned the whole forest.

'_What the hell is going on!?'_

~*~

It was 9:05 and mostly everyone was situated at the Dining Hall. Only a few Gryffindor were missing, but Sakura wasn't one of them. Sakura sat next to Hermione and Ginny while Ron and I sat across from them. I gave Sakura a suspicious look, remembering what I witnessed just hours ago. I had to talk to her somehow and see if what I saw was real, or fake.

'_Mission: Make Sakura spill any hidden information about herself before the end of the year,' _I planned to myself. I really wanted to know what her life was like before she came to Hogwarts. Everything about her seemed very suspicious, but I had the feeling that I was just imagining things. I mean, sure Sakura is a weird name but she is from Japan.

"Harry? Are you alright? You look troubled." Sakura called out to me as she gave me a weary look across the long table. I smiled in return, hoping to reassure the pinkette.

"Oh I'm fine, honest." I said as Hermione and Ginny believed me, but Sakura looked skeptical. "Really I'm alright, no need to worry."

"Yes there is a need to be worried! Hermione's furry pig ate my new pet Mickey!" Ron exclaimed as he glared at the brunette across from him. Hermione glared back with ten times fiercer as Ginny, and Sakura laughed while I sighed in contempt.

'_Won't these two give it a rest already?'_ I asked myself already knowing the answer.

Suddenly, a loud cooing noise brought me out of my thoughts as the flapping of wings informed me what it was.

Owl mail.

I straightened up ready to grab anything dropped down addressed to me. Soon enough, many other owls fluttered inside of Hogwarts open windows as a commotion erupted in the Dining Hall. Many students in the Gryffindor table ripped open their letters and packages as they all talked amongst themselves.

"What is this?" Sakura asked confused.

I laughed at the confused girl and replied, " It's Owl Mail. We can only get mail through owls so every other morning the owls come and drop off anything that is addressed to us."

Sakura nodded and waited patiently to see if she got anything.

~*~

A few minutes later, everything I received was unwrapped and torn apart as the letters I got each told a story about the person who sent them. Such as; Professor Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mrs. Weasley. I wasn't surprised to see a letter from her since she took me in as one of her own the first time she met me. But something bothered me.

Sakura didn't receive anything in the Owl Mail passing. I was confused since she said she had a father, so I was sure he would send something to her. Although, her face didn't show any signs of sadness or neglect. I raised an eyebrow at her, but the large Dining Hall doors suddenly creaked open and everyone's attention turned to see who the new comer was.

Everyone, including myself, expected it to be a teacher informing us of some newly acquired news. Boy were we wrong.

In came a small pug looking dog that wore a strange blue head band with a weird symbol engraved on it in metal. It also wore a matching blue fest with what I suspected to be a surprised face. Everyone watched the peculiar dog walk down the long aisle as it slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table. As it came near me, it hopped up onto the table, spilling many foods in process as it made its way over to Sakura.

Sakura smiled as she patted the dog affectionately.

"Hey there Pakkun," Sakura greeted as the dog wagged its short tail. "got anything for me buddy?" she asked the dog.

It just barked as it gripped a wooden case with its teeth and dropped it in front of Sakura. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I looked curious to see what she got as many people moved out of the way to make room for the dog to leave. Sakura had a bright smile on her face as she opened the box and pulled a piece of paper out. It looked like a letter and I was curious to find out what it said.

I saw Sakura's emerald eyes scan over the paper and she surprised me when she widened her eyes and screamed.

Startled, we all moved away from her as she yelled….

"THOSE BASTARDS ARE BACK AND THEY'RE COMING HERE!?" She shouted before she fainted onto the ground.

Oh boy.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_**Oh shnaz, Harry suspects something about Sakura. She's gonna have to be a little more careful now. And I think you all know who is coming to Hogwarts! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_

_**~DanichT02**_

_**P.S. Sasuke is an $$ for calling Sakura weak.**_

_**P.P.S. Sasuke sucks!**_


	5. Team 7 Reunited

**_Team 7 Reunited_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_Nothing like a nighttime stroll to give you ideas." ~J.K. Rowling_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Harry_**

Sakura was acting very strange today. First, I supposedly see her doing some weird freaky-deaky movements outside, then a dog comes up to her to give her mail, and then she shouts at herself. It was very odd, in Sakura's own way.

"Sakura, is anything wrong?" I heard Hermione asked. Ginny nodded as she ate her Eggs Benedict for breakfast. Sakura's cheeks were bright red with either embarrassment or anger, I couldn't tell.

" Yeaf, if anfing frolng?" Ron asked, agreeing with Hermione's statement.

Translation: Yeah, is anything wrong?

I rolled my eyes at the glutton, but laughed once I saw Sakura wince when she saw the chewed up food stuck in his mouth.

" Everything is alright," Sakura reassured them. I raised an eyebrow at her as I took a bite out of my golden brown toast. Something must be wrong if she shouted like that. I shrugged letting the moment go, but I would never forget the fear and anguish that arose on her face as she read her letter. Setting the dramatic moment aside, I realized that classes started today, and the first class was…potions.

Whoopee.

Great now I have to spend a good hour in Professor Snape's gloomy potions room. I glared at nothing particular and I suddenly felt a big loss of appetite.

'_Just mentioning him gives me the willies,' _I thought to myself. Over the years, I've learned a great respect towards Snape, but I still hated him for various reasons, reasons that will be left unsaid. For now at least.

"C'mon Sakura, you can tell us what's wrong." Ron said as he shoved another mouthful of his breakfast down his throat. I shivered, and turned my attention away from the small group, but kept my ears strained for any juicy information about Sakura.

" Ugh, fine I'll tell you." Sakura stated as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny leaned in, " A few people from the magic school in Japan are transferring to Hogwarts too." Sakura ended.

" But, if they transferred to Hogwarts, how come they're not here now?" Hermione asked. Sakura sighed in agitation, and I saw Hermione flinch back a little.

" They missed the deadline to return the papers that they needed to apply and they turned them in a day late. So now they're going to be coming around either today in the late afternoon, or early in the morning tomorrow." Sakura replied as she picked at her untouched breakfast.

I took another bite out of my breakfast as I thought about what Sakura just said.

'_So there's going to be even more new students this year? I wonder if they're all guys. I wonder if there is another girl like Sakura coming. I wonder if they--.' _I thought to myself, but when Hermione grabbed my arm, she got me out of my temporary trance.

" Let's go Harry, we have Potions Class now." she grumbled. I silently agreed with the disgust in her voice, as I got up to get my potions supplies. Sakura, Ron, and Ginny had already left, so it was just Hermione and I. We walked together in silence for a bit, but she started to talk.

"What do you think of Sakura, Harry?" Hermione asked out of the blue as I found myself widening my eyes. She couldn't be serious, I just met the girl two days ago.

"I'm not sure, I mean, I only met her two days ago, and I don't think two days gives me enough time to evaluate Sakura's whole personality."

"Hmm," Hermione grunted her response. I inwardly sighed as I caused out tension level to rise. I was about to say something to ease the tension, when she beat me to it.

" I think she's weird." she stated bluntly. Now I knew that I said that I didn't know Sakura all that well, but isn't calling her weird a little harsh?

" Why do you say that?" I asked, curious to see what her line of reasoning was. I turned towards her, but turned my attention back to the shifting stair case. Those steps were crafty so you had to be extra careful on where you walked.

"I mean, her owl mail is presented to her by a _mutt_, she has _pink _hair, and she doesn't even look remotely Japanese! She looks more like a fairy from a Disney movie." Hermione hissed out. Now some of that was true. Sure she had pink hair, and sure her owl mail wasn't exactly from an owl, but she did in fact look Japanese.

"I disagree, she does look Japanese, Hermione." I remarked. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she quickened her pace towards the Gryffindor Common Room. I sighed desperately under my breath.

_'Gosh, after all these years, you'd think she'd leave her Drama Queen attitude.'_

"Harry! Pick up the pace! We're going to be late for potions!"

_'Guess not,'_

_ _

Potions was boring as usual. Just the usual Snape ordering us to gather certain ingredients, that were extremely hard to find, and use them in our potion concoction in the next class. Total waste of time.

"Mr. Potter, read the next paragraph to the class." Snape suddenly ordered me. I jumped up and started to sweat. I had no idea where we were in our Deathly Potions book. I cleared my throat and opened my mouth, but no words came out.

" Today, Potter!" he spat out with venom. I inwardly glared at the big-nosed freak, but a voice brought me out of my revengeful thoughts.

" Paragraph seven, page 216." a low whisper sounded out. I looked in the book and found the paragraph I was supposed to read, and I read it. Snape glared at me the whole time though, probably because I read the right paragraph. After I was finished, I turned to the person who helped me out. It was Cho.

"Cho?"

"Thought you could've used some help." Cho's voice muttered out. I just nodded in reply, as I gathered my books. Class was going to end soon.

I turned away from Cho, and I didn't talk to her after that. I still held a small grudge on her for ratting out our secret hideaway in our fifth year. When it was finally time to head for the next class, Ancient Runes (ugh) , a light tap on my shoulder stopped me. I directed my attention to the stranger, but sooner found out the stranger was no stranger at all.

"Sakura?"

"Hi," she replied her face downcast, "did you get anything that man was saying in there? I didn't,"

It was then that I realized Sakura was in my potions class.

"Oh well, not exactly, and mostly everyone doesn't. So there isn't anything to worry about." I reassured her. Sakura looked up at me and smiled a small smile. It wasn't her usual cheerful ones and I questioned what was wrong.

_'It's probably about this morning,'_ I pondered to myself.

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was the only one!" she stated as she clutched her numerous books closer to her. Before I could reply, Sakura informed me that we had to get to Ancient Runes before we were late.

"Let's go Harry!" Sakura exclaimed as she took hold of my hand and lead me towards the next classroom. I felt my cheeks burning at the sensation of her warm hand on mine. It was extremely warm, and seemed to melt my ice-cold one.

It was fantastic.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Sakura**_

I sighed desperately for the umpteenth time today. All of this magic boarding school classes were totally boring. I nearly fell asleep for more than half of them. Another thing I realized about the classes, was that mostly all of the Gryffindor students had the same classes with each other. I only noticed when I thought Harry was following me to every class.

I sweat-dropped at the memory and inwardly giggled nervously at myself.

_'Well that's one way to embarrass myself. Call an innocent person a stalker, without even realizing it.'_ I thought humorlessly.

But, there was another thing that was on my mind. They were coming here, and soon. I still remember Tsunade's letter from Pakkun.

"_Hey Pakkun!" I cheered. _

"_Yo, I have a message from Lady Tsunade." the small pug replied. I inwardly jumped with happiness, knowing that Tsunade sent me another letter. _

"_Alright give it here," I stated as I handed out my hand. Pakkun gave me the small little scroll that was wrapped in a wooden case. Pakkun immediately left, leaving me to read the contents inside. I felt the stares of various people, but I ignored it. I was excited to see what Tsunade had written for me. I opened up the wooden bindings, and pulled out a small scroll. A decent sized one for sending messages. _

_I unraveled it and began to read the contents, but when I read the first sentence, I felt my heart sink. _

_Dear Sakura,_

_I am writing to you, to inform you of a slight change in the mission details. Before, you were told that this was a solo, S-ranked mission. Well that's about to change. As of yesterday morning, the remaining members of Team 7, Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, and Sasuke Uchiha, had returned to the village. Demanding that they be along with you for this mission, the elders complied with their request and have ordered them to complete this mission with you. I am terribly sorry for this Sakura, if I was in charge of the village elders, I would've made sure that they would have stayed far away from even attempting to go with you on this mission._

_Sadly, I'm not, so I hope all goes well and they don't torture you with their harsh words. If they do, send them straight back to me. _

_Also, there is a slight change in the Hogwarts schedule too. I was informed by Dumbledore that there is going to be a tournament coming soon, where rivaling schools are invited to join in. Be on your toes, and look out for Voldemort. _

_With love,_

_Tsunade _

"_THOSE BASTARDS ARE BACK AND THEY'RE COMING HERE!?" I shrieked._

I sighed inwardly at the memory, and prepared to greet them when they came. I had no intentions to, but since I hadn't seen any of them in a while, I guess it was the right thing to do. Plus, they were coming earlier than expected. Tsunade said that they would be at Hogwarts either late this evening, or early morning tomorrow. I really hoped they would come tonight since they have a less chance of being seen by the other students.

Well, better get my emotions in check before they arrive.

_ _

Time sure flies when you're constantly thinking of ways on how to sabotage your team mates arrival for a mission.

By the time I finally realized I had loads of homework to complete, it was already dinner-time. I was anxious through the hole feast and I was sure that it got Harry, Ron, and Hermione curious.

"Sakura, seriously, you've been nervous all damn day. What's the problem?" Hermione asked irritated. I silently glowered at her rudeness, since I already told her earlier, but decided against giving her a good tongue lashing. Thinking up a quick lie, I answered her.

" Oh really it's nothing! I am just so shocked that I--we have so much homework to complete and in just one night!" I reassured them. "I'm just nervous about it that's all."

I saw Hermione falter, and I smirked. Score one for Sakura Haruno baby!

"I know how you feel, Sakura," Ron moaned out as he finished eating what was on his plate. My eye twitched slightly.

'_How can he eat so much in just one gulp?' _I asked myself. He was like a skinner version of Choji. I laughed at my humorless joke.

After that, everyone left the subject alone and continued on with their feast. However, it was only when Dumbledore proclaimed that he had an announcement, did they stop.

" Good evening students, I take it you all had an eventful first day back at Hogwarts?" he asked humbly. I glared at him. Like those lame classes I just took part in were eventful.

"Anyway, I want to apologize for my disruption, but I want to introduce you to more new students."

Oh shnaz. They were already here!? I started to sweat as my heart raced in my chest. I gulped eagerly to see how they looked and how they were.

There were five giant clouds of smoke that filled the room, suddenly. Everyone shielded their eyes in protection, I did not. I waited anxiously for the smoke to clear up so that I could get a better look at the 'newcomers'. That's when I panicked.

'They just used a jutsu in front of all these people!' I realized. I was about to run up there and punch the living daylights out of them, when a few voices rung throughout the smoky area.

"Did you see that!?"

"That was so cool!"

"I wonder what spell that is…."

When numerous statements like that came forth, I calmed down a bit. It's a good thing their all dimwits, other wise, I would have a big problem on my hands. After a few moments, the smoke cleared up and I found myself staring at five grown men. I inwardly gasped at the surprising sight.

Yamato wore a collared white laced shirt with a dark black vest overtop of it. He wore a long flowing dark brown cape to match with it, and he had on a normal set of black dress pants. His shoes were polished black and had miniature buckle on the tongue. He left his face pure from any obscurities, and he let his short, cropped brown hair as it always was. Straight and spiky.

Kakashi wore a similar outfit, only, he didn't wear a cape or the typical dress pants or shoes. He wore a white long sleeved laced shirt with a forest green vest to go with it. Instead of the dress pants, Kakashi wore his usual Jonin sweat pants, but this time, he let them flow down to his ankles. His usual shinobi shoes were replaced with a pair of black army boots. Kakashi's face was covered by a dark green Arabian cloth and it flowed down to the beginning of his neck. His left eye was covered by a usual pirate eye patch, and his grey hair held it's normal, gravity-defying hair style.

Sai had a beginners cloak with the essential Hogwarts uniform situated on his body. His spiky onyx hair fell into his matching coal black eyes and he stared lifelessly into the crowd.

Naruto, wore an outfit much like him, but Naruto wore a single red headband across his fore-head as his long uniform sleeves were bunched up on his forearms. His blonde hair had grown longer, and it was now descending down into his sparkling cerulean eyes.

Sasuke, I believe has changed the most. His hair had grown longer, and his bangs reached to down to his shoulders. His midnight hair was still in it's style from previous years, but it seemed spikier and more fanned out. His icy onyx eyes glared at the students in the Dining Hall, and I slightly smiled.

_'He's still his emotionless self,'_

Sasuke wore the same thing as Sai, but the collar on his shirt was flipped out and the plain grey tie was loose around his lean neck.

"Meet Kakashi Hatake, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, good luck Mr. Hatake." Dumbledore announced. I glared at Kakashi.

"Next is Yamato, he will be helping Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, and these three young men will be joining you students." Dumbledore finished. The crowd of students in the Dining Hall cheered. I was the only one, apart from most of the Slytherians, that did not join in on the joyous moment. Too me, them coming back so suddenly wasn't the happiest moment in my life. Harry, Ron, and Hermione cheered with everyone else, as most of the girl population in the school talked about my former acquaintances.

"Oh-M-Gosh! They're all so sexy!"

"I like the one with the really pale one."

" The blonde one is the best."

"No way! The brooding emotionless man next to him is."

"I say the teachers are pretty hot,"

My heart raced faster than ever before, and without realizing it, I started panting. Only after my panting became overly loudly, did Ron, Harry and Hermione intervene.

"Sakura! Are you alright? You're panting like a dog!" Hermione exclaimed, fearful for my health. I clutched onto my chest, and I felt little wet droplets fall onto the table. Harry looked over me, and I felt myself getting self-conscience.

_'Just breathe Sakura…breathe….'_

"Due to the nature of these fine men, I have already decided that the three students, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sai will all be put in Gryffindor."

_'NO!'_

It was then, that I couldn't take the situation calmly any more. I abruptly got up from my seat, and dashed quickly at the Dining Hall door. Everyone was too busy cheering that they didn't notice me. I was thankful for that. But even me leaving, Harry followed me. Ron and Hermione didn't, guess he warned them to stay in the Dining Hall.

I rushed out into the Hogwarts entrance and I looked frantically around for some fresh air. The excitement was too much for me, and I had to find a way to get my breath back. Turning to the main entrance doors, I dashed over to them and pounded my fists on the metallic door.

It was locked.

"Damn it!" I cried as the tears flowed down my reddened cheeks. I could tell Harry was behind me, watching me acting like a lunatic, but I didn't care.

"Sakura, are you alright!?" Harry asked me frantically. I ignored his worried cries as I smashed onto the door. It was then I realized that it was locked with a spell. Pulling out my accustomed made wand and chanted a spell.

"Alohomora!" I exclaimed, hoping the spell would work. It didn't. "Damn it!" I shouted again.

"Sakura! Calm down! We'll get you some fresh air, just try to stay calm alright!?" Harry asked me.

"No! I need to get out of here now!_ Now_, now!" I desperately cried as my jade green orbs reflected into his darker ones. His eyes shined with curiosity and worry, but my eyes told him a silent plea, to help me get out of the school.

"Alright, stand back." he stated as he pulled out, what I presumed, was his wand. Pointing it straight at the door. He chanted the words needed for a spell to succeed.

" Alohomora, Prelumius, Maximus!" he exclaimed. After he cast the spell, the complicated locks on the door became undone, and I pushed open the doors, to find my peaceful freedom.

The cold night air rushed at me as it blew Harry's and mine's hair back. I sighed in content as the cold wind dried my flowing tears. I quickly ran out, without thanking Harry, and I found myself in silence. It was a good silence though, one that would let my thoughts wonder. I didn't hear a following of footsteps, so I guess that Harry hadn't followed me outside and I was glad about that.

He was a nice friend and all, but right now, I just needed to be alone.

"I hate them," I recited to myself over and over again. I shivered when a rush of cold air went by.

" Hate who?" a familiar, but so distant voice suddenly called out. I gasped and widened my eyes. How did he follow me here?

"Well?"

" What are you doing, Sasuke?" I asked, not replying to his previous question.

" I'm on a mission,"

"No, what are you doing back, meaning why have you made your way back into my life? When I finally just got you out?" I hissed the last part. Sasuke didn't say anything, and all I could hear at the moment, was my heartbeat, and my shallow breathing. It was just Sasuke and I outside, and I shivered at the fact.

_'I haven't been near him for over four years,'_ I thought to myself, it's been so long since I've seen him.

"I completed my first goal," he finally replied. My breath caught in my throat, but the news wasn't really a big shocker. I always knew he would do it, but I always knew he wouldn't be happy in the end.

"Is that so? Well have you finally gained happiness now that you've killed him, Itachi, your blood brother?" I sneered out. Sasuke growled behind me, and I realized my mistake. Apart from the sheer growling, Sasuke didn't answer my question. Then again, I never answered his.

Not wanting to stand in silence, I casually walked away, clutching my Gryffindor cloak closer to my shivering bodice. It was really cold out here.

I waited, and waited as I walked away slowly. Hoping for Sasuke to step up and stop me from walking away, but he never did. Guess he really didn't care about me.

_'Then why did he come out here for me?'_ I asked myself as the distance between Sasuke and I grew greater with each step I took. _'He was probably just trying to get away from all the new fan girls hanging on him like lost puppies. He doesn't care about me at all.' _I thought bitterly to myself. I figured the latter was more accurate since it was Sasuke Uchiha I was talking about.

I sighed in sadness, knowing I was neglected from the brooding Uchiha behind me, but I put it off as I walked away from him.

_'No way would Sasuke Uchiha ever care about me.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Author_**

Sasuke stood in silence as his dark eyes watched his former pink-haired team mate walk away from him with cautious steps. He turned his attention to the ground as he glared at the dirt. Why had he come out here anyway? He had seen Sakura dash out of the Dining Hall abruptly, but he was sure he hadn't come out of their just because of her.

_'No, I don't care about her. She's probably still in love with me.'_ Sasuke reminded himself. Although, with her latest performance towards him, he was beginning to doubt his second theory. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry irked Sasuke. Mostly everyone wore uniform clothes and everyone used magic. It was unnerving for Sasuke, he was so used to using different types of jutsu, that he couldn't get used to the magical stuff.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sai and Yamato were still inside, enjoying the attention they were receiving from the new people. Hell, even girls of this era were fawning over him!

"It's like I'm in my own Hell, filled with rampaging fan girls dieing to actually see me." Sasuke muttered out as he shoved his pale fists into his cloak pocket.

He turned to go back inside, irritated by the immense cold, but took one last look at the retreating Sakura. He shook his head, frowning, and retreated back inside where the party was.

He could worry about her bitchy mood towards him tomorrow. Right now, he had to buy himself some fan girl repellant.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_I hate how this chapter came out. Well besides the fact that Sasuke called Sakura 'bitchy'. I hate him for that ^_^ But just so you guys know, I did this at like 2:oo in the Am. Plus the Author POV was really really short. I am sorry for that. Anyway right now, my eyeballs are about to fall off so… I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it SUCKED._**

**_TNT { 'Till Next Time }_**

**_~DanichT02_**


	6. A Dark Presence

**_A Dark Presence_**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_It is my belief... that the truth is generally preferable to lies. ~J.K. Rowling_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Author_**

The cold air swept into Sakura's pink tresses, and she shivered in the breeze. She had been outside for more than twenty minutes, wandering the school premises, alone and she was regretting it thoroughly. All she had wanted to do was to avoid seeing her team mates for a little while. Not get caught out in the late September, early October air.

Sakura passed Hagrid's hut, and ignored Fang's informative bark as she did so. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself and tried to receive some of her own body warmth. Her breath could be seen in the moonlit sky, and it radiated some warmth around her face. Sakura's green eyes darted in all directions, looking to see if any creature, or person decided to surprise her and attack.

She treaded into a near forest, and tried to find a large tree to rest under as she waited for the late night to roll in. She would wait until everyone was in bed before she herself turned in for the night. She didn't want to face any of the boys after the conversation she recently had with Sasuke.

Sakura shivered again as she sat down under a giant pine tree, not caring as some needles fell onto her head. Her bottom was covered with dry dirt, and some leaves that had fallen due to the change of seasons. Looking up at the moon and star lit sky, Sakura's eyes drifted downwards and she fell into a light nap.

_ _

"I can't wait to see Sakura after all these years! She'll be so happy to see me!" Naruto exclaimed with joy. Kakashi and Yamato gave him a weary look, while Sai and Sasuke just stood in the corridor silently.

"I bet she won't be, dobe." Sasuke interjected calmly. Naruto glared at Sasuke and was about to punch him, but Kakashi intervened and stopped him.

"And why's that teme!?" Naruto shouted out, making some of the Gryffindor students look at him oddly.

"I just talked to her and our conversation didn't turn out too well." Sasuke replied, closing eyes.

"What did she say exactly?" Kakashi asked.

"She didn't say much really, but by her tone, I'd say she's pretty pissed about us being here." Sasuke informed, Kakashi nodded as a reply to him. Yamato sighed, and said he and Kakashi had to go to their own corridors for the night.

The three students said their goodnights, and agreed that it would be a good idea to turn in as well.

Sai held his emotionless face, as did Sasuke, but Naruto had a look of anger and annoyance etched onto it. He glared at Sasuke with his fierce blue eyes and Sasuke gave him a questioning look. It was only until Naruto shout told him what was irking his blonde, annoying friend.

"Why did you get to talk to Sakura-chan first!?"

_ _

Two hours went by, and only until little drops of rain that fell onto her, did Sakura awake from her light slumber. Sakura blinked and rubbed her eyes to get the sleepiness out of them. Emerald eyes, gazing up at the sky, pink locks wetting with each passing second, Sakura finally realized that it was raining. By the looks of the darker clouds coming her way, and with the humidity level, it was soon going to poor. Quickly getting up from her spot, Sakura made a dash for the Hogwart's Castle.

As she was running, Sakura failed to see three floating figures in the night sky. The wore black, tattered drapes that covered their body, plus their heads. The only thing you could see was their skeleton looking arms, their pointing nails, and their disoriented mouths. Sakura huffed, trying to get some extra air as she was running. Of course she could just use some of her jutsu, but she didn't want to waste it on running. What if Voldemort attacked later on tonight?

The castle was coming into her view and Sakura pushed her legs to run faster, just as she was about to enter the bridge a crackly breathing sound reached her ears, and Sakura turned around in shock. The figures came closer, and Sakura fell onto the steps leading to the bridge. One came ever so close to her face, and its disgusting mouth open and it sucked in some breath.

Soon, Sakura fell into a blackened world, and relived all of her happiest moments.

All of her birthdays….

Team 7 assembling for the first time….

Passing the Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU exams….

And many other happy memories, but as they were all passing by, more and more worst memories started appearing until she was in a world filled with some of her worst memories. Sakura felt as if her happy soul was being sucked right out of her, and she couldn't do anything. Just as she was about to be engulfed by total darkness, a bright white light flashed in the darkness, and soon all the bad memories were fading. The good ones returning.

Her green eyes lingered open for a minute, trying to look at the face of her savior, but all she got was a blurry figure in return, before she passed out cold onto the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Harry_**

I yawned as I awoke from my dream like state. I didn't have a dream, all I saw was darkness, but it was peaceful. Usually my dreams were filled with horror, and some memories of my scarred life. Eyes squinting, I got out of my bed and tangled my hand into my hair. I wonder how Sakura is doing. I didn't really know what was wrong with her last night, it was like she just had a emotional break down or something.

Shrugging the feeling off, I made my way into the common room. When I did, I was greeted with the three new students, and a frantic Hermione. The boys didn't look too concerned though, and if they weren't, then she was probably worried over something miniscule. Then again, we haven't actually met the three so they could be ignoring her.

Walking up to Hermione, I put a hand on her shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked. She turned to me, brown eyes stricken with shock and fear.

"Sakura didn't go to bed last night!" she said frantic. I raised an eyebrow at her, what? Did Sakura sleep on the couch then?

"What do you mean? Like she slept on the couch or something?"

"No! I mean she didn't come into the room at all last night! Meaning she wasn't here at all!" Hermione rebuked. My green eyes widened, and my heart beat raced with worry. The three exchange students stood up abruptly, worry visible in all of their eyes.

"I don't know where she is either," Hermione added on, looking down at the wood floor with an apologetic face. My eyes softened, but I had other things to worry about, like finding out what happened to Sakura. I felt a little guilty too, if she didn't come back into the castle because she got kidnapped or something, then it was my fault since I let her out.

When I realized that information, my head shot up in surprise. Everyone looked at me in surprise, but I smiled at them back nervously. Sweat dripping, I hoped no one would see my timid state.

"We have to look for her." I stated, trying to be the leader in the search party I was forming. The three men in the room glared at me, but nodded anyway.

"We'll have to split up," the one with spiked up navy hair said, what was his name? Sasume? Sasuki? Sasuke, yes that's the one.

"I'll go with Sai and Sasuke!" Hermione piped up as soon as he said that. I looked at her weirdly, but let it go. I guess I was stuck with blondy then. The three left, and the blonde haired boy and I were left in an awkward silence.

"Well? Where do you want to look first?" I asked the blonde man.

"Like I know this place already! You know where everything is, so you lead us somewhere." he exclaimed back, glaring at someplace other than me. I huffed and ran out of the corridor, deciding to check around the halls first.

The blonde dude followed me, and we were both running down the various staircases.

"So what was your name again?" I asked him as we were running. he didn't look at me, but he did answer my question.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Harry Potter,"

"Pleasure,"

"Ditto,"

Chatting aside, Naruto and I searched high and low for Sakura, although I don't see why he was so eager to find her. Well more eager than me of course. Back to the point, I wondered if Sakura knew the three exchange students back in her other school. Well, when she read that one letter she got, she called some people bastards…maybe they're the ones? I'll have to find out later.

"Let's check the hospital wing." I panted as I stopped for a short break. Naruto stopped along with me, and huffed in some breaths as well.

"Why would she be in there?" he asked me. I shrugged, I didn't have a really good answer for that.

"Maybe she got hurt last night and went to the infirmary?" I suggested.

"And why would she have gotten hurt?" Naruto asked. I gave him a questioning look, didn't he himself have mystical creatures guarding forbidden areas back in his school?

"Well, like in your old school," at that I got an eyebrow raise, "we have mystical creatures that guard some of the forbidden parts of the school. Maybe Sakura was wandering around the castle last night and--"

"And she could have gone into a forbidden area without knowing it and got attacked." Naruto finished for me. I nodded, and we both agreed to go to the hospital wing. I breathed out once Naruto had taken off for the infirmary, thank God I came up with that excuse. I started running again, but I looked ahead with guilt.

If I hadn't let her out of the castle last night, she might have not gotten hurt, kidnapped, or killed last night. Pushing away the bad thoughts, I strained my legs to go faster to catch up to Naruto.

Sakura I hope you're okay.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Sakura_**

My vision blurred as my eyes blinked open. My head ached, and my body was stiff from lying in the same position for so long. Groaning, I lifted myself from the hard, uncomfortable bed, and took in my surroundings. I was most likely in a small hut in a forest, not Hagrid's though. This hut was poorly built, and it had rotted wood as the walls and support for the roof. The roof had numerous holes in it, and there was extra water flowing on the ground, must have leaked through the roof last night.

Taking off my shoes and socks, I stepped into the water, and shivered at the coldness. Once I was up off the bed, I looked around the hut a bit more. All it had was a bed, a table, and a very small germ infested kitchen. Nose scrunching up, I decided it was best if I got out of the 'house'. Sure I was grateful to whoever saved me, but I didn't want them to go psycho and make me stay here for the rest of my life.

Using my quick feet to get to the door, I gasped when the door opened suddenly, and a large amount of wind bristled into my face. Hair tousling back my green eyes gazed up at the unseen figure. The wind died down when they closed the door.

They were wearing a black hooded cloak that shielded their face from me. It didn't speak yet, so I felt the privilege to start a conversation.

"Were you the one that saved me? Saved me from those, things?" I asked. The figure said nothing, but replied my answer with a curt nod. Inwardly angry, I let go of the feeling, and thanked them for their kindness.

"Thank you so much. If you hadn't saved me from those things, I think I would be dead."

The figure didn't say anything or nod this time. Giving him a wary look, I made my way towards the door again, and the figure opened the door for me. Nodding to them again, I made my way back to the castle.

"Thanks again!" I exclaimed, legs starting out into a run, trying to find the Hogwarts Castle.

_ _

It had almost been fifteen minutes since I was out here, and I felt like I was getting even more lost than before. I went in every direction possible, and yet I could find where the stupid castle was. I sighed in annoyance, and wished for a miracle to happen.

Just as I wished that, I saw an owl up in the sky with a note attached to it. Its wings straightened backwards, and I finally realized that it was heading towards me, fast. Jumping out of the way before the bird hit me, the owl landed peacefully on the branch next to me. It held out its talon and urged me to take the note. I took the wrapped paper, and waved the owl off as it flew into the air.

Unraveling the piece of paper, I read the contents of the note to myself.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I see you've had an adventurous night, and I can tell you can't find your way. So I'm going to help you find your way back to the castle. All you need to do is be able to look high above the trees and soar into the air towards the school. _

_Good luck,_

_Dumbledore _

_P.S. The key word is Accio. _

After reading the letter, I tucked it away in my ninja pouch that has been hidden, and took out a small book. It was a book on spells, since I don't know more than half of the spells in this world. Opening the book, I turned to the A section and looked for Accio. Finally finding it, I read the description for the spell.

"Accio, the Summoning Charm. This charm summons an object to the caster, potentially over a significant distance." I read aloud. So Dumbledore wants me to summon an object that can lift me into the air and fly me back to the castle? Going over that information, I looked at all the clues in the note that could give me the answer.

Okay, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry…wait, witchcraft! Witches fly on brooms! All I need to do is summon my broomstick and it will lead me back to the castle! Gosh I'm smart. Smirking, I pulled out my custom made wand and shouted out the spell.

"Accio Cherry Blossom 3000!"

I waited for a bit, and thought that the spell had not worked, but suddenly, a rod like shape flew over the trees and floated down beside me. Grinning, I hopped on, and as soon as I did, it floated gracefully into the air and soared towards the castle. I could see some of the students that were outside and I waved to them. Some waved back, some laughed, and some were just shocked to see me on my broom.

I saw one Slytherin that after he saw me, run into the castle. Raising an eyebrow, I shook the peculiar kid off and soared down to the ground. When I did though, a group of Gryffindor students surrounded me, in the pack was Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai.

"Bloody Hell Sakura! Were have you been?" Ron asked.

"Yeah Sakura! We've been searching high and low for you, what happened?" Hermione added. I smiled at them, I was glad they were worried about me, and guilty that I put them through this.

"I'm sorry, I dozed off in the forest last night, and when I awoke, it was already morning. But then I got lost so I had to spend extra hours out there. Sorry guys." I lied. I didn't want to tell them that I got attacked by skeleton looking goblins that nearly sucked my good soul dry. I didn't want them to worry and pity me anymore then they already did.

The group all looked relieved and there was a comfortable silence between us, until Fred and George exclaimed their happiness.

"You were awesome on that broomstick Sakura." Fred said.

"Yeah, you should join the Gryffindor Quidditch Team." George added. I blushed, and looked down at my feet. All of them complimented me, minus the three traitors, and I was happy to be getting attention.

"Really guys, I'm no good." I interjected their compliments.

"Oh stop being modest! You should join, and you can even be on the same level as Harry!" Ron said encouraging me. I blushed again, until I finally agreed to try out for the team. The group cheered and they all led me back into the castle. Unfortunately, we didn't make it far into the school since Professor Snape stopped us in our tracks and scolded me. The kid I saw earlier was standing next to him ginning. I glared at him, so he was the cause of this.

"Ms. Haruno, I am sure that you were aware that riding your broom is forbidden unless for a tournament." He sneered out. I sweat dropped and tried to tell him the story but he didn't listen to a word I said.

"No buts, twenty points taken from Gryffindor and you have detention." Snape growled out. The other Gryffindor students and I immediately objected to the idea, but only to have Snape growl at us again/

"Now, now Snape. Aren't you being a little too harsh on her?" a soft lackadaisical voice called out behind him. I looked over Snape's shoulder and glared. It was Kakashi.

"Mr. Hatake, I understand you are not fully accustomed to the school yet, but in that time, I will be handling the punishments for now." Snape sneered out. Kakashi was about to make a smart remark, but Dumbledore came into the giant hall and stopped the bickering fight from beginning.

"Professor Snape, I think Mr. Hatake is right. Aren't you being a little too harsh on the girl? She is a new student after all, and she hasn't looked over the rules yet. Why don't you lay off the points and the detention?" Dumbledore asked humbly. Snape wanted to scream, but knew he couldn't since Dumbledore could have him banished with a snap of his fingers.

Glaring, Snape nodded, but growled out small profanities along the way.

"Ahem, well I still have to take points from Gryffindor, sadly, since Ms. Sakura was outside of the school when it was time for bed. So five points from Gryffindor, now I think it's time for all of you to get to class." Dumbledore informed. We all groaned at the points, but we let it go, at least it was better than having twenty points taken away.

We all fled for the stairs, but Dumbledore stopped me, calling out to me.

"Oh and Sakura, you should definitely try out for Quidditch. You'll be the star of the tournament." he said. I smiled and nodded at him. Waving him off, he waved back and left towards his office. Smiling, I ran to catch up with Harry and the rest of the group. Purposely avoiding Naruto, Sasuke, and Sai. Kakashi left after Dumbledore came into the slight brawl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Sasuke**_

Today was extremely boring. In all the classes I had, all of the girls, minus a few, would stare at me and ogle at my body. Plus all the classes taught us nothing but that stupid magic crap and I could focus in to it. Sakura had avoided Naruto, Sai, and I all throughout the day, and she punched Naruto down the Shifting Staircase when he tried to talk to her.

Maybe she was PMS-ing?

No it wasn't that, she was probably pissed about all of us coming back into her life. I can understand why she would hate me, but why would she hate Naruto and Kakashi? Naruto told me that Sakura probably hated Sai for calling her mean names before, and he said she probably hates Yamato for being creepy. But I highly doubt that. That's more of a Naruto based reason.

I was currently walking down one of the hall ways, I was supposed to be in the Dining Hall for some special dinner meeting. But as you can see, I'm late. I glared ahead of me, lost in my own hatred filled thoughts, but a flash of pink brought me out of my thoughts.

I ran to the end of the hall way, and looked around the corner. There I saw Sakura running towards the Dining Hall, guess she's late too. Turning the corner, I picked up some speed and ran towards her. As I got close beside her, she put some distance between us, and glared at me. I returned the glare, ten times fiercer, but she held her ground.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I could ask you the same thing." I remarked. Sakura glared and growled at me, and picked up her pace. I followed her, and every time I caught up to her, she would just run away. I hissed at her, and when I was finally tired of her ignorance, I quickly grabbed her arm, and slammed her into the nearest wall.

"What the hell is your problem!?" I exclaimed. Sakura glared at me.

"What the hell is _your _problem!?" she recited. I hissed at her and slammed my fist onto the space next to her head.

"You've been avoiding us since the moment we've got here, why won't you talk to us?" I growled out, my newly accustomed Sharingan spinning wildly.

"You want to know why!? You guys all left me! You left me to get stronger, and Naruto, Kakashi, and Sai left me to go find you, with out me! Yamato left me to go back to ANBU and I had no one in my team left! Happy!?" Sakura shouted out. I widened my eyes, and lowered my arms. Sakura raised her fist and landed a chakra infused punch into my stomach. I gasped, and spit out some saliva. She pushed me away and I fell to the floor. She ran away and I glared at her retreating form.

Damn her.

Coughing, I stood up shaking, and tried to walk to the Dining Hall. I was already late enough, and now with my body aching, I doubt I'll be able to make it to the meeting before it was over.

_ _

I finally made it to the Dining Hall, and the doors were closed. But that wasn't a huge obstacle for me. I pushed on the doors and when I did, everyone looked at me. Many of the girls screamed, but I ignored them. I trudged my way to the Gryffindor table and sat beside an eager Naruto. I'm sure he wanted to eat some ramen.

"Ah, now that everyone is here, I have an announcement to make. And I know most of you are tired of having so many dinner announcements in a row, but please bare with me. We will be having two schools join us this year, and I'm sure most of you know which ones they are. So for those who don't know, I would like to present the beautiful Beauxbatons and the fierce Durmstrangs."

As soon as Dumbledore announced the two schools, the doors I just walked through slammed open, and young, beautiful women walked through. I'll admit, they were extremely, and I mean extremely beautiful, but none of them caught my eye.

'_That's because Sakura is prettier.' _

Wait, where did that come from? I asked myself. I shook off the feeling, and ignored all of the flirtatious glances that were sent towards me from the all girls school. After them came in an all boys school that were muscular, but not too muscular. Many girls squealed, and I rolled my eyes.

Once the boys stopped coming through, two headmasters stepped in. One was a tall man with a rugged beard and mustache. The other one was a very tall woman, taller than the man beside her, that had short bowl cut hair and a fringe that went into her eyes.

"Welcome back Igor, Olympe!" Dumbledore greeted, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. The woman smiled, and let Dumbledore take her hand a place a soft kiss on it. The man, I suspected was Igor, went up to Dumbledore, and the two men shared a welcoming hug.

"I hope this visit won't turn out like the last one, Albus." Igor grunted out. I raised an eyebrow, what happened last time?

"Yes, well we're certainly hoping, well, why don't we get both of the schools situated for dinner?" Dumbledore suggested, the two headmasters smiled, and nodded in agreement. Dumbledore clapped his hands, and immediately, to separate tables appeared and landed on opposite sides of the room. The Beauxbatons were placed beside Hufflepuff, while the Durmstrangs were placed beside Slytherin.

The boys in Hufflepuff weren't complaining about the Beauxbatons sitting next to them, and the girls of Slytherin were ecstatic that the Durmstrangs were beside them. I rolled my eyes again, and turned to my food. I raised an eyebrow at the foods provided, they really expect us to eat this. I turned in my seat when I felt Naruto shaking the bench.

About to yell at him, I stopped when I noticed that Naruto was going frantic on the table. Looking around the table, I couldn't see a ramen bowl in sight, so I had a pretty good guess to why Naruto was so panicky in his seat.

"There's no ramen! Where's the ramen!? There has to be ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Many of the students looked at him weirdly, and I cursed at his idiotic self.

"What's raw-man?" a kid with round glasses, and a lightning scar on his forehead asked. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch when I recognized the face. This was the kid we were supposed to protect. Hammy Footer? No that wasn't it, Jimmy Totter? No.

"Oh and my name's Harry Potter by the way." Harry said.

Oh I was so close. I nodded in acknowledgement.

"RAMEN is the god of all foods! It makes the sun shine, and it makes everyone smile!" Naruto exclaimed to Harry.

"More like makes people barf when they see you stuffing ten bowls down your throat in seconds." I remarked. Some kids laughed and Naruto glared at me. Just as Naruto was about to remark back to me, a shrill masculine voice interrupted him.

"My, my, Gryffindor sure is gaining a lot of losers, isn't it?" a blonde haired man sneered out, crossing his arms in the process. I glared at him for calling us, mostly me, losers. I, Sasuke Uchiha am not a loser.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_Author_**

"Why can't you just leave us alone Malfoy!?" Harry shouted at Draco. Malfoy glared at Harry.

"Shut your mouth Potter! I'm aloud to do whatever I want!" Malfoy said smugly, Naruto was about to say some un-witty remark at him, but Sakura's fist beat him to it. Everyone gasped when they saw Malfoy fly into the opposite wall. Everyone cringed when they heard several cracks.

They all turned to see who was the culprit, and some gasped when the saw it was Sakura. Sakura held a glaring face, her usual soft green eyes were now hard and fierce. Her right arm was stretched out, and her right hand was balled into a fist.

One of the teachers, got up from the table and ran over to see how Malfoy was. Some students were smiling, while some were quite, not wanting to get in trouble if something happened.

"That's for what you did to me you no good son of a bi--" Sakura started but was interrupted by Dumbledore's howl.

"Madam Pomfrey! Take Draco to the infirmary and heal him." Dumbledore demanded. Madam Pomfrey, and led Draco away. All was quiet, and many of the students were fearful that Sakura was going to get expelled. Slytherin was probably hoping that.

"Ms. Haruno, for harming a fellow student, you will have detention tomorrow with Professor McGonagall and five points will be taken from Gryffindor." Dumbledore informed. Sakura glared at the floor, ashamed of herself that she let her anger take control. Nodding, Sakura accepted her fate, while some were just glad she didn't get expelled.

After the drama was finished, the students and teachers all went back to their meals and chatting with their friends. Sakura was wary throughout the whole meal, and seemed tense. Everyone was worried, but thought of her wariness as the effect of having detention tomorrow. Yet in truth, Sakura was wary about the presence that was lingering outside of the castle. And it wasn't a good presence feeling either.

'_Could it be Voldemort?' _she thought.

'…_hopefully not.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**Stupid Author's POV was short again! Oh well I hope you guys still liked it. But I need some serious help. **_**READ**_**: **__**Have any of you fans out there read all of the Harry Potter books? I haven't read any of them and I want my story to be as realistic as the main Harry Potter plot. So can any of you help me out and tell me the details?**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**TNT**_

_**~DanichT02**_


	7. Rekindling meets Jealousy

**_Rekindling meets Jealousy_**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_"I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind.... At these times... I use the Pensieve. One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure." ~J.K. Rowling_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_Author_**

_~*Time Skip to November ( it was September/October when this story started.)*~_

The light tapping sound rung out through Professor McGonagall's room as Sakura stared, bored out of her mind into space. She held a dull look, and without her right hand supporting her face, it would surely be on the desk by now. Sakura took a glance at Professor McGonagall, only to find her writing away in her own journal book. Sakura sighed and leaned back into her chair and stared up at the blank board ceiling.

Professor McGonagall glanced up and peered her dark brown eyes through her circular reading glasses to look at Sakura. She smirked a bit when she found Sakura's mouth agape and her entire body laying sluggishly on her chair. She knew Sakura had finished her detention work a while ago, but the silence was so comforting that she didn't want Sakura to leave so that she could go back to teaching.

Don't get her wrong, Professor McGonagall loves most of her students, but lately, they have been such a pain to deal with since the other new students had arrived. Professor McGonagall liked Sakura the most out of all of them and she seemed like she could really connect with her. But the other five were just empty space in her opinion. Granted the Naruto kid did put a smile on her face once in a while, but he was a major trouble maker.

And a sign of a trouble maker was the sign of oncoming detention duties.

McGonagall almost groaned aloud, but she restrained herself before she could. It was nearly late afternoon, and she thought that it was time to let the fugitive go back to her classes.

Chuckle…_fugitive_.

Sakura gave a wondering look, and was so tempted to ask out stubbornly, 'what're you laughing at?'. McGonagall just coughed into her fisted hand and gathered her papers together as a sign of leaving.

"Miss Sakura, you have completed your detention you may go back to class."

"Urgh, finally." Sakura groaned. She gave her professor a playful smile and gathered her things. As she was, Professor McGonagall reached for something in her drawer, and pulled it out. She walked up to Sakura and held out her hand. Sakura, finally noticing her outstretched hand looked at it quizzically before she gave McGonagall a questioning stare.

"Here, take this, it'll help you." Professor McGonagall stated. Sakura stared from her professor to the gift that still laid in her hand, until she finally smiled thankfully and took the clothed object from her hand.

"Thanks professor." Sakura thanked. Professor McGonagall smiled and nodded at her, pushing Sakura lightly on her back as a sign to get going before she was late for her class. Not that she was already late anyway. Sakura smiled again and ran off into the hall ways. She had to get to her next class before her teacher gave her a fit saying she was late.

The dreaded class and teacher you ask?

Potions via Snape.

_ _

"So nice of you to join us Ms. Haruno." the sarcastic greeting from Snape called out. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes in contrast, but took her seat next to Ginny anyway. Snape gave the pinkette a glared before he asked her why she was late.

"Got held up in detention," Sakura stated monotone.

"Ah yes, for the massive injury you caused one of my prized students." he retorted. At that she got a piece of paper thrown at her head, which she could have easily dodged, but decided not to dodge for it would cause an uprising so early into the mission. So downplaying it as the ordinary, naïve witch girl, she let the crumpled up piece of paper smack into her head. She turned around and glared at the culprit, unsurprised to see a glaring Malfoy as she did.

He mouthed the words, 'Mud-blood', and Sakura brushed the inside wizard and witch insult aside as she flipped him off with her middle finger. She returned back to the front of her seat to see the crumpled paper lying untouched on her desk.

"What's it say?" Ginny whispered to her, eager to find out what that Slytherian had to say now.

"Dunno, but I'm sure it's nothing that I can't handle." Sakura whispered back pointedly. Ginny nodded and giggled a bit and returned to looking up at the front where Snape was teaching. Sighing, Sakura decided to open the pesky note to find out what it said. Unfolding it and making sure no one was looking, she unfolded the last crease and inwardly gasped.

Jade green eyes wide and staring unbelievingly at the contents, she stuffed the paper in her bag. A bead of sweat dripping ever so slowly down her now burning forehead. She looked over her shoulder to see a smug looking Malfoy, and she growled at him.

_'What are you planning?'_

_ _

"EEEEK!" squealed numerous girls as they all huddled together in the Gryffindor Girl's dorm room. Sakura jumped at the noise, and almost let her weekly scroll information fall into the eyes of the non-kunoichi girls. Yet Sakura wasn't too worried, if it had in fact fell, because the rest of the Gryffindor girls were too preoccupied looking at the pictures of the hottest guys in school.

Sakura chuckled and shook her head playfully. She remembered when she acted just like those girls and she was so glad that she had changed her fan girl-ish ways. Yawning, Sakura was about to go to sleep when a magazine page was pushed roughly into her face. A variety of colors were in her vision, yet Sakura couldn't make out the blurry images that presented themselves to her eyes.

"Sakura! Check out this gown! It's all the rage in Diagon Alley, and it's perfect for the ball!" a random girl squealed.

"What ball?" Sakura dead-panned. All the girls practically gasped and ran over to the over-tired pinkette.

"You didn't know!?" Ginny suddenly squealed. Sakura blinked at her, surprised that quiet Ginny had practically shouted at her.

"It's a mandatory winter ball that happens after a big tournament. We had it three years ago, it was called the Triwizard Tournament." Hermione stated smartly. Sakura stared at her.

"Uh, what's the Triwizard Tournament?" Sakura asked.

"Tch, more like was. We can't have it ever again since Voldemort killed a student and almost got power over the land." another girl grunted. Hermione nudged her with her elbow to make her shut up.

"The Triwizard Tournament was three rivaling schools to come together and take place in a rare tournament to see which one prevails. But, the one that we had three years ago was unfortunately the last.

You see a follower of Voldemort had tricked the Goblet of Fire, the cup that said who was in the tournament, which made Harry participate in the tournament as well. He was doing fine, until at the last tournament where he had seen Voldemort kill his opponent Cedric Diggory." Hermione stated again, looking downcast at the floor with sadness. Sakura looked down and was sorry for Harry. If Harry was with Cedric at his time of death, that meant they had a sort of friendship going on. Sakura sighed, but brushed the feeling off, having heard stories like these in her life.

"On the more happier note, all of the girls in Hogwarts are preparing for the Winter Ball." Ginny said trying to change the subject.

"It's only November, why are girls finding dresses and dates so early?" Sakura asked. Most of them shrugged while some replied with 'I don't know'. Sakura rolled her eyes in response and continued on with her thoughts of having a good night sleep. She curled into a ball under the red satin comforter and wedged herself in-between the lumpy mattress and the soft linen white sheets. She squealed lightly when Myu made herself present, and cuddled up on top of Sakura.

Sakura smiled and gently started to stroke Myu affectionately. She let her jade eyes be covered by her eye lids as she tried to drift off into her own dream land.

Key-word; tried.

The sound of light giggling rung in her ears once again, and Sakura opened her eyes with shock. Restraining herself from groaning and telling her squealing room mates off, Sakura strained her ears on the conversation the others were having.

"So, who do you want to go to the ball with?" one of the girls asked.

"I want to go with Sasuke! Oh he is so hot!"

Sakura twitched at the name, irritated that they were talking about that egotistical bastard.

_'Heh, watch out girls, if you proclaim your love for him he might knock you out and leave you on a bench.'_ Sakura retorted to them in her mind.

"Oh what about the blonde one? Naruto, who would go with him?" Ginny asked.

"I would! He is so cute and wonderful, and he has a ripping body to brag about." another answered.

Sakura growled lightly under her blankets, and cursed the girls for talking about them. And she cursed the guys for being the main topic of their conversation.

"Well you guys can have them, they're not even worth praise." one stated. Sakura smiled and blessed the one that said that. Thankful someone other than herself saw through those good looks and appealing abs.

"After all, Sai is sooo much better than the two of them put together!"

Sakura's eye twitched and took back her blessing.

"Come on guys, Sakura is sleeping and we don't want to wake her." Hermione said. All of the girls looked at her with skeptical eyes, but nodded anyway, not wanting to face the same wrath Malfoy received, if they woke her. Thus, putting aside their girlish attitudes, and cuddling up to themselves in their own respective beds.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_Sakura_**

I groaned and moaned. The first rays of sunlight hit my face and was blaring into my closed eyes. My pink tresses were all sprawled out about the white linen pillow, and my eyes were glued shut by the dried up eye boogers that had gotten into them. I sighed and finally cracked open an eye, letting the bright sunlight beam into my one eye. But as soon as I opened it and caught a glimpse of the sun, I clamped it back down over my jade iris and turned over and pulled the sheets over my head.

I had almost gotten back to sleep, when an annoying buzzing sound made it's way too my ears and forbid me to go back into my dream land. My eyes opened, and adjusted themselves to the red comforter that shielded me from the harmful, evil rays of the sun. Groaning, I pushed the covers off of me, and took in the sudden brightness as quickly as I could. As soon as my eyes adjusted, I looked towards my buzzing alarm clock and checked the time.

7:55 AM

I grunted, and let my head fall back onto my pillow. I closed my eyes again.

That's when my eyes widened.

"7:55!?" I shouted out. Myu squealed and hissed at me for waking her up, but I didn't really care at the moment. I had to get to class before eight. I turned back to my clock to check if it really was that time.

And, indeed it was 7:55 AM.

_Click_

Correction, 7:56 AM.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I chanted, hurriedly jumping off of my bed and leaping towards my suitcase. I grabbed my school uniform and quickly tried to get it on. With little trouble, I successfully managed to get the uniform on and I gathered all of my books. Rushing out, I noticed that only a few other students were out in the halls. But they weren't rushing to get to class like I was.

And with that thought in mind, I pushed my legs and feet harder, trying to get a faster speed. I could use a teleportation jutsu, or my chakra to enhance my speed, but that would raise suspicion upon me. Groaning, I stopped short, taking a quick breathe. Hey, I just woke up, you would be the same way if you were in my position.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I screamed, staring at the Shifting Staircase. I got a few wondering looks, but I ignored them, rushing up the stairs. I pushed numerous people out of my, all the while ignoring the snide comments directed towards me as I did. I smirked to myself when I finally saw the door to Trigonometry and forced my feet to go faster.

Suddenly, I felt myself collide with something, something hard. I groaned and fell to the plaster tiled floor, dropping my books and rubbing my aching head in the process.

"Oi! Watch we're you're going!" a small ornery voice shouted at me. I glared at the person who said that, but found myself widening my eyes. It was the first year kid that I brought her by hand and my ninja skills. What did Professor McGonagall say his name was?

Sash, Sal, Sa-Sa- SAM! Yes his name was Sam.

"Hey, your that kid that I brought here manually." I inquired as I started to get up and gather my books. The boy widened his eyes, and looked at my appearance again.

"Oh yeah! You're the girl that ran all the way to Hogwarts!" Sam realized. I giggled lightly, but when I looked back at his face, I quickly stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You said you were a new teacher, but you're really a new student." Sam replied angrily. I starred down at him confused; what in the world was he talking about? When did I ever say I was a new teacher? Oh! Now I remember.

~*Flash Back*~

" ' _As a matter of fact, I happen to be one of the teachers and I can get your son there in no time.'" the mother read as her eyes gleamed with joy. Her son stopped crying and a bright smile replaced his gloomy demeanor in a minute._

" _Wow you mean it!? Thanks so much miss!" the boy cried as he hurriedly grabbed his belongings and hastily made it towards the pillar between Platforms 9 and 10._

~*End Flash Back*~

Ah yes, I did say I was a new teacher and I sweat-dropped at my own realization. I looked at Sam again to see him turned, arms crossed and glaring. I sighed, and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry for lying to you, but it was the only way for me to get you here. I mean would you have went with me if I said I was a new student instead of a new teacher?" I asked him. I saw him falter a bit and I knew I had him. He turned around to face me, and he looked up at my face. I put the brightest, nicest smile on my face, and waited a bit for him to smile back. Soon enough he did and smiled, bright white teeth showing.

"Yeah, guess you're right! Sorry miss!"

"Please, just Sakura." I retorted. Sam giggled and nodded before running off in the opposite direction I was going. I smiled as he did, but my smile turned into a large frown when I entered the Trigonometry class. As I entered, I noticed that I was now the center of attention. The teacher gave me a look that was on the border line between angry and confused. I inwardly sweat-dropped and I outwardly laughed nervously.

"Miss Sakura, I don't think this is the time to be laughing." my teacher said to me, hearing my laugh. I stopped laughing and gave her a look of pity.

"I'm sorry, but I woke up late and--"

"Ah, ah, ah, I don't want to hear your excuses! Just sit in your seat and you have evening detention with me in my classroom." she informed me.

_'Bitch.'_ I shook my head and was getting ready to sit in my seat, when an all too familiar voice reached my ears as the noise ricocheted against the walls of the classroom.

"Come on! Give her a break, she just had detention! And she told you she woke up late." Naruto's voice talked back to our teacher. I turned to him and stared. Did he just…stick up for me?

"Want to join her Mr. Uzumaki!? Be my guest! Detention for the both of you, this evening, in my classroom, and you two better be there or I'll double it!" the teacher remarked. I glared at her, and Naruto a bit before I nodded and went to go sit over near Seamus. I turned to look over at Naruto, only for his glassy, cerulean blue eyes to clash with my bright jade ones. He gave me a nervous smile, and I just turned back around.

Seeing his smiling face always wanted me to smile too.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_Sasuke_**

What. A. Freaking. Dobe.

He jut had to speak up didn't he? He just had to stick up for Sakura, he just had to get detention. Kami, being at Sound was better than having to endure this.

I take that back, this was better than being at Sound. That freaking snake wanted to molest me via tongue every single day I was there. It was disgusting! But enough on that topic, I glared at Naruto, who sat right in front of me. My eyes were glued to his black covered back, and I was hoping my glare would burn or stab holes into his back. Sadly, none of my silent pleas went through and Naruto was still sitting in front of me; still living.

I grunted and leaned back into my chair. This was going to be another boring class as usual. It was nearly the end of November, and the classes haven't gained my interest in them, so I was stuck in them. Nearly passing out on my desk as I did.

Suddenly, I saw Sakura turn around, and for a moment, I thought that she was staring dreamily at me. Until I looked closer to find her slightly glaring at Naruto. I leaned to my right a little bit, to see the face he was making, and by his profile image, I could tell he was smiling. I saw Sakura falter for a second, before she brushed it off and turned back around to face the front of the class room.

I glared at her too, before I went back to falling asleep in class. I laid my head down on the desk and stared, bored, up at the projected image that was on the white, pull down paper. We were learning something about A sport, and broomsticks and other stuff that wasn't important to me. I rolled my eyes and grunted at the screen, receiving a glare from Naruto as a result. I glared at him back, and he just stuck his tongue out at me.

_'So childish,'_ I growled inwardly. The dobe is such a dobe sometimes.

"Ah! That guy is armless!"

Scratch that, make that all the time.

"Uzumaki! Another day of detention for you!"

"For what!?"

"Shouting in class, not raising your hand, and talking back to me!"

"You can't do that you old bat!"

"OLD BAT!? WHY YOU UNGRATEFUL HEATHEN--!"

"YEAH!? WELL YO MOMMA SO FAT--uh, she uh---SHE BROKE THE EXTRA, EXTRA LARGE BROOMSTICK!"

"URGAAAAAH!!!!!"

_'Way to go dobe.'_

_ _

In all my years of witnessing Naruto force down more than necessary bowls of ramen, I could honestly say that I was beyond disgusted. The red-headed kid that sat next to the wavy-haired know-it-all, who sat next to Harry Pooter--I mean Potter, was continuously shoving piles of food down his pie hole.

Literally.

Even the dobe was surprised. Dobe, my fruity-ass replacement, and myself were all staring at him. You could say we were staring in awe, but that would be a total lie. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw pink locks flutter around a familiar face, and I turned to look at her. She was sitting on the opposite side of the brown-haired know-it-all, making her sit next to the glutton, while a small kid sat on her open side.

By the looks of him, I could tell he was a first-year.

I shook my head of the thought, and turned my attention back to Sakura who was staring at the glutton, and the know-it-all.

"Ron! Show some manners at the table! You're not the only one here eating you know!" Know-it-all growled.

"Oh shut it Hermione! You can't eat right, so you're just jealous because, unlike you, I know how to eat!"

"Excuse me!? You're the one stuffing your face you troll! And stuffing your face isn't exactly healthy!"

"At least I am healthy. You're just skin and bones, and I believe Anorexia isn't exactly healthy either."

"Anorexia!?"

"Oh I'm sorry, are you Bulimic?"

"Now it's Bulimia!?"

"Oh right, right, you're both!"

"That's it! I'm leaving!"

"See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!"

"Get a life!"

"Get a help!"

"God you're insufferable!"

"I know you are but what am I?"

"FAT!"

And with that, everyone else in the Great Hall, including myself watched silently as the brown-haired girl stalked out of the room. After she left, I looked back at the boy, Ron, and stared at him. Was he really that stupid? I could tell that he liked the girl that just stormed off, Hermione, yet why was he teasing and purposely making her angry? I never understood relationships, so I let the thought go. Glaring at my untouched food as I did.

And I planned to keep it untouched if that glutton was still stuffing his face.

"Ron, I think you really did it this time." I heard Sakura say. I looked up from my plate to stare up at the two. Ron gave her a confused look, daring her to further explain her meaning. I heard Sakura sigh in annoyance and I smirked. Any minute now, she would bonk Ron on the head with irritation in her voice as she screamed and yelled at him.

But when I heard no smacking sound and no screaming, I was a little shocked. I looked back at her, only to see Sakura lightly explaining that playing with girls emotions isn't a smart thing to do. I stared at her for a long time, going over her features for the first time since I've seen her.

Her short, cropped pink hair was now longer and reached a little below her shoulders. Her baby face had angled out and was now sharper and more mature. Her bright emerald green eyes were now a darker shade, one that resembled a dusty jade color. Sakura had grown taller since the last time we faced off, and her womanly features finally applied themselves.

Her breasts were much bigger, and were well on their way to competing with Tsunade's herself. (Not that I was looking but you get my point) Anyway, her legs were long and smooth, and her stomach was tight, making her uniform, white shirt stick to her bodice like glue. And along my travels with the irritating Team Hawk, I had heard she made herself become one of the top best medics in the world. Plus she still had a slight temper and she gained a powerful punch thanks to Tsunade.

Believe me, I was at the other end of her fist.

Wincing and rubbing my still hurting stomach, I went back to my plate, and pushed it aside. With all this mouth stuffing, and punches to the stomach, I really didn't want to finish (start) eating.

Soon after I had declared on not eating, Sakura abruptly stood up and grabbed anything she had brought with her. I gave her a questioning glance, but she neither looked up nor acknowledged that I was looking at her.

"See ya later guys, I got detention." Sakura stated, saying good-bye.

"OH CRAP! I totally forgot about that! Shit!" I heard Naruto shout. I rolled my eyes, typical dobe. I looked over at him and watched as he fiddled around with all of his crap that he brought to dinner. I would have laughed, but Uchiha's don't laugh, so I kept quiet, uttering a dark chuckle once in a while.

"Shut up teme! Go back to getting anally raped by Orochimaru!" Naruto shouted at me. I glared at him, for saying that, and making me gain unwanted stares. I saw him smirk at me, and I glared harder.

"At least I don't peep at women when they're in the shower." I retorted back calmly. I heard some of the nearby girls gasp with horror and shock, turning to Naruto. I smirked at his red, glaring face knowing I had gotten back at him. He was about to retort, but when we both Saw Sakura exit out of the Great Hall, Naruto shut his mouth.

"W-wait for me Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. I smirked and chuckled at him. Sakura may be different, but Naruto sure as hell didn't.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

**_Author_**

Sakura groaned.

She had just recently had detention yesterday, and now she had it again? Come on give her a break. Sakura sighed, and looked back down at her journal. She had to write an essay on why she was late to class today, and so far all she had was, 'I was late for Trigonometry Class today because…'. Even Naruto was working hard on the essay and he wasn't even in here for the same reason as Sakura. Sakura's hand twitched, and she shifted her eyes, to Naruto's journal, hoping to catch a glimpse at what he had written so far.

Sakura couldn't read his hand writing that good and still so far, so she used a secret jutsu Tsunade had taught her to make her see and read her opponents writing more clearer. But as Sakura finally read the contents of his journal she sweat-dropped.

In it, it said:

_'The reason why I called out today in class was because you were being a total bitch to Sakura-chan. She had already told you she had woken up early, and you still deny her logic, and give her a detention. That's the first reason I'm here. The second, is because you totally went all berserk on me when I just plainly stated that a guy on the 'movie-screen' had no arms. And after, you just shout at me, saying I have detention for calling out, not raising my hand, and shouting. I mean what'd the big freaking deal!? I was just making a freaking observation. Those first two reasons aren't really a reason on why I should have detention. BUT I will admit, that calling you an old bat, and saying yo momma was so fat that she broke her broomstick was what probably got me here for over time. So yea, that's all I'm going to say you crazy, jacked up bitch.'_

Sakura stared, wide-eyed at the journal entry, and the writer of it. Was he actually going to turn that into the teacher?

Sakura sure as hell hoped not. If he did, he would get himself, and her in trouble. She didn't know how he would, but she just knew.

"Psst, hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto whispered to her. Sakura turned to look at him, glaring at him, all the while giving a questioning look as well.

"What do you want?" Sakura sneered out, turning back to her own journal. Naruto looked down in sadness. He had known Sakura would have shown him some neglect for leaving her like he did, but he just didn't think it would be this much neglect.

"Look, Sakura-chan I--"

"Shh! No talking!" the teacher shouted. Naruto glared at her, but returned back to his work. He would get the chance to officially talk to Sakura soon.

At least he hoped so.

--

Soon, came sooner than Naruto thought. It was nearly ten minutes after his first (failed) attempt to talk to Sakura, that the teacher had informed the two of them that they needed to go pick up something.

"I'll be right back, and no talking!" the teacher warned again. Naruto and Sakura just rolled their eyes at the teacher, but agreed none-the-less. Only, Naruto had his fingers crossed behind his back. Right when the teacher was out of sight, Naruto turned to look at Sakura, and he opened his mouth to greet her again.

"What?" she growled out before he could even ask. Naruto's mouth automatically shut after her grumpy question, and he fought with himself to bring up the courage to speak with her. Finally, he had found enough energy, and he made himself, talk.

"Sakura-chan, I now hard it must have been for you, when we all left without saying good-bye."

Snort.

"But we all did it for you. We all left to go get Sasuke-teme back, for you. We all left because we wanted to make you happy."

"Make me happy? How did leaving out of thin air without any traces, and no good-bye make me happy!? What in your right mind would think that!?" Sakura yelled back. Naruto flinched at her louder voice, and sighed. He knew something like this was going to happen.

"Well we saw how sad you had been lately, and we had thought that if we brought Sasuke back, that you would be happy again."

"Naruto," Sakura stared, pinching her index finger and her thumb together on the bridge of her nose, "I was already, happy without Sasuke."

"What? But every month we would see you acting so lifeless, and you would stay in your house for days on end."

"Naruto, ever hear of periods?" Sakura asked bluntly. Naruto paused a minute, before he answered, "Yeah but what do periods, have, to, do, with….OH!" Naruto said, slowing down a bit as he came up with a better term for periods.

"So, wait, every time you were acting all angst, you were really….?"

"Yes."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, 'oh'!" Sakura recited. Naruto sweat-dropped and looked down at the floor in shame. He should have known something more logical was behind Sakura's monthly depressing states. Soon, Naruto felt two warm hands on his hot, whiskered cheeks, and he looked up in shock. There, in front of him, was Sakura's smiling, dazzling face, staring right at him.

"But I still love you and always will." Sakura stated nicely. Naruto's glassy blue eyes gathered tears in them, and he enveloped Sakura in a giant, bear-like hug.

"I am so sorry Sakura-chan!" he sobbed, "I promise to never leave, or hurt you like that ever again!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay Naruto, I forgive you." Sakura said soothingly, rubbing Naruto's back. Naruto calmed down after that, and looked to Sakura, who was smiling sympathetically. He smiled at her back, giving her another quick hug and a light sister-brotherly kiss on the cheek. Sakura giggled at that, and gave Naruto a kiss on the forehead. He grinned, and they both went back to their work, only this time smiling.

_ _

Soon It was time to leave and go back to the Gryffindor Common Room. And as Naruto and Sakura were packing, Harry came and said he was willing to walk Sakura back, receiving a glare from Naruto. Sakura nudged Naruto, and gladly accepted Harry's offer. As they walked down the hall, Sakura intertwined her arms in with Naruto's and Harry's, making it seem like the three of them were the best of friends.

Unknowingly, to them, a pair of flaming red, Sharingan eyes glared at the three. Mainly the black-haired one with round glasses. The shadowed figure, walked back into the darkness, and quickly shifted out of sight and out of mind.

….

As soon as they all entered the corridor, Naruto and Harry bid Sakura their good-nights, and glaring at each other when they would say something to her at the same time. Sakura laughed at the two, and waved them good night, and closing the way to the girl's dorm room after. When Sakura finally made it to the main bed room, Sakura opened the door and made her way to her own bed. Shedding her uniform clothes off, Sakura changed into her plaid pajamas and her tight, white tank top.

As her hidden ninja pouch fell to the ground, an unfamiliar crunch sound in it, and Sakura stared at it cautiously. Bending down to pick it up, Sakura opened the pouch, and immediately found the source of the noise. It was a wrinkled up piece of paper. It took a while before Sakura finally remembered that the wrinkled paper was the surprising note Malfoy had thrown at her. She took it out of her pouch and took it with her onto her bed.

Sakura stared at it, for a few minutes, until she finally decided to let the words on the note go and sleep on it. And she did just that. She set the crumpled piece under her bed, and finally got under the covers of her red comforter.

Yet, as she tired so desperately to fall asleep, the note's contents wouldn't leave her mind.

_Haruno mud-blood,_

_You will attend the Winter Ball with me and that's final. If you refuse, there will be hell to pay._

_Draco Mallfoy_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

**_Well, this chapter is dedicated to all the story's respected readers and reviewers so I hope you liked it. And I hope this chapter was long enough for you _unbridledspirit_, and I'll try to make the rest of the chapters like this okay?_**

**CONFESSIONS**

**_I don't exactly know and don't think Trigonometry is actually a class in Hogwarts (since I never read the books), but it was all that I could think of instead of Potions and Ancient Runes. Plus I purposely wanted the teacher to act mean and Mrs. Trelawney doesn't strike me as the person to be mean so Divinations was out of the question._**

**_Plus I guess you guys noticed that I didn't give the Trigonometry teacher a gender or a name so please just bare with it, it's probably the only time it's going to have a significant importance to the story. I just needed a reason to have Rekindling as part of the chapter name. So yeah._**

**_Yeah Harry wasn't really mentioned that much in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on the start of the rekindling relationship between the torn Team 7. That's really all I have to say. But I hope you guys liked the ahem 'lovers spat' between Ron and Hermione at dinner._**

**_Thanks for the reviews and everyone who helped, and offered to help me with the events that took place in the books!_**

**_~DanichT02_**

**_P.S.: Any questions, or suggestions about Malfoy's sudden (expected) behavior? _**


	8. Troll Troubles

**__**

Troll Troubles

* * *

_"According to Madam Pomfrey, thoughts could leave deeper scarring than almost anything else..." ~J.K. Rowling_

* * *

**_Author_**

"No effing, way!" a girl screamed. Sakura cringed at the high-pitched voice and regretted ever telling her common room friends about Malfoy's note to her.

"There has to be some kind of mistake," Hermione started, "I mean why would Draco give a note to you?"

'What's that supposed to mean?' Sakura growled inside her head, but shook the anger off. She had a rough day today and she didn't feel like getting into any fights tonight. Sakura sighed and ignored the rest of the snide and confused comments directed towards her and crawled under her covers. Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day for her.

_ _

Unfortunately it wasn't. Word had gotten out about the note and many students kept coming up to her and asking things like "are you going with him?". Other students confronted her with threats and warnings like "you'd better not go with him, or else!" "don't go with him, he's a bad person!". It was all too troublesome for Sakura to handle.

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura suddenly shouted out when a group of fifth year girls came up to her and started going on about how it would be pointless for her to go with him. Startled, the girls eyes were all widened and some even feared for their life.

"If you want to go with him so badly, then go! I, don't, caaaare." Sakura stressed out before she turned away from the shocked group of girls and went on her way to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Kakashi. Sakura shuddered at her old sensei's name. Although, he really wasn't much of a sensei to her in all the years he's been her teacher. All he's really taught her was how to climb a tree without using her arms.

Sure the 'What Trash Is' speech was inspiring, but it has only gotten her through so much in her life. Sakura glared at the floor and shook the thought out of her mind. Why waist time thinking about someone who never once thought about her when he left? Scoffing at the memory, Sakura finally came towards the DADA classroom, and lifted her hand onto the handle. Turning it slowly, and quietly, Sakura pushed open the door and walked leisurely into the empty classroom. Confused at why it was empty, Sakura looked around for a nearby watch only to see that she was early.

Waaay early.

Sakura sweat-dropped, and rethought about going back outside, but declined the idea once she realized this was the alone time she had been wanting. Seating herself at the nearest desk, Sakura let her class books fall to the floor and leaned her head against her desk.

Kakashi wasn't in the room yet which was even better, and Sakura was hoping that she would seem him after the class had already started. Yes from what she had heard and her experience, Kakashi was still the late Jounin Sakura remembered. Smirking at the thought, Sakura lifted her head at the sound of an upper door opening. Sakura glared at the person that emerged from the door, and turned her head away from the man.

Kakashi, awake and ready to get on with the next chapter of his already read Icha Icha Tactics book, stared confused at a glaring Sakura. His eyes softened on her, knowing she was probably going to ignore him again, like every other time he was around her. He inwardly sighed and continued to make his way down the steps. His classroom door opened, and in came the main object of the mission, Harry Potter. Staring at the boy, Kakashi glared when he made his way to sit next to Sakura, and immediately stopped the boy from doing so.

"Mr. Potter, your seat is over at that desk." Kakashi informed, pointing to one that was far away from Sakura. Harry stared at Kakashi confused, while Sakura glared fiercely at him.

"He was here first." Sakura retorted, receiving an even fiercer glare from Kakashi. Harry stared, worryingly at the two, hoping Sakura wouldn't get yet another detention.

"It's okay Sakura, I'll sit over there."

"Then I'm coming with you." Sakura stated determined.

"No you're not, your seat is right where you are." Kakashi interrupted.

"That's not fair!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Nothing's fair, besides, when you're in my classroom, you abide by my rules. Now sit back down."

"No!"

"I said," Kakashi started, reaching for something in his cloak, "sit down!" Kakashi exclaimed while a hidden spell cast itself onto Sakura. Surprised, Sakura felt herself falling until her butt hit her wooden chair seat, hard. Sakura winced at the friction, and growled at Kakashi. Harry, witnessing the act, went to go say something to Kakashi, but the same spell was cast upon him.

"Detention for you Miss Sakura, tonight at seven." Kakashi ordered turning around to set up his classroom for today's lesson.

_ _

"No good, porn reading bastard." Sakura growled out at lunch. Naruto, Hermione, and Ron stared at Sakura confused and shocked, while Harry just nodded along with her.

"Who is Sakura-chan?"

"Kakashi." Sakura growled back, chomping down on a bread roll. Naruto sweat dropped, and went back to eating some of his rice. Today had been a long, tiring day for everyone, mostly Sakura since she had to deal with everyone pestering themselves into her private life. She groaned at the thought, and wondered what she was going to do with Malfoy.

His threat didn't really scare her all that much, but she was still peeved about making the decision of saying no. Sighing, Sakura ate the last of her bread, and pushed her filled plate off to the side, and lied her head down onto the dining table.

Why did all the mean, arrogant, and psycho people have to like her? (Exception to Sasuke of course) Groaning in distaste and boredom, Sakura drowned out other peoples conversations and peacefully closed her eyes. The cold table felt refreshing on her warm cheek, and Sakura found herself falling into a small catnap.

But it was soon over when Harry nudged her awake, and informed her their next class was starting. Groaning and glaring at nothing in particular, Sakura got up and gathered her books and left with the rest of the students.

It was boring throughout the rest of the day, but Sakura wasn't complaining. She'd rather spend an eternity listening to Madame Pomfry talk about crying plants in Herbology than spend an hour in detention with Kakashi. Rolling her eyes at the thought, Sakura fought her own body to stay awake during the rest of the classes.

Yet, it was easier said, than done.

_ _

Sakura rocked herself angrily on the leg of her desk chair. She was back in the room. The hell room with the devil himself. Glaring up at the man who was reading diligently to himself, Sakura wished he would've burst into flames right at that moment.

But sadly, like all of her other wishes, it didn't come true.

_'Fuck you Kami,'_ Sakura cursed in her head.

**CRACK**

Sakura's eyes widened when she no longer felt the wooden barrier under her butt. Gasping, she fell down onto the floor, landing in wood fragments and pieces.

_'Sorry for cursing at you Kami-sama,'_ Sakura stated after she fell. Kakashi glanced up at his book, only finding Sakura flat on her back with a broken chair underneath her small body.

He chuckled.

"And what the hell are _you_ laughing at old man!?" Sakura suddenly asked out angrily, already knowing the answer. Kakashi scoffed and rolled his eyes at her childish behavior. Sakura growled and cursed him.

_'It's ok Sakura, you can get through this, just stay calm.'_ she told herself. Yet it wasn't working since the clock seemed to read the same exact time after every time she checked it. Groaning, Sakura switched to another chair and sat down grumbling in it.

Kakashi flipping the pages in his book was the only sound in the classroom, and Sakura found it slightly calming.

"Ok Sakura, you're free to go." Kakashi stated, scaring Sakura a bit. But her mood changed when she realized she was actually allowed to go back now. Smirking, Sakura quickly grabbed all of her things and made a dash for the door.

Yet when something clamped down onto her shoulder, she stopped mid-step to the door. It didn't take a genius to know who had stopped her though.

"What?" Sakura asked out irritated.

It was quiet for the moment, like Kakashi was contemplating his thoughts on how to answer her. She growled in frustration. Why couldn't he just let her go quietly and peacefully? Like any normal teacher would do….

Then again, this is Kakashi we're talking about.

"Sakura,"

"What!?"

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Sakura's green eyes widened. Did, he just really say, sorry to her? Like, a sincere apology? Sakura faltered a bit, but regained her stance the next, she turned and faced Kakashi glaring at him with soft tear-strained eyes.

"It's too late," she replied, flicking his hand off her shoulder and bolting out of his room. Kakashi stared at her retreating form, slightly heart broken knowing his only female student refused his only apology he granted her.

Sakura rounded the corners of the hallway, and stopped short when she came to a corner. She let all of her books fall to the ground beneath her, and she sunk to the floor, tears spilling out of her eyes. Sakura brought her knees up to meet her eyes, and she sobbed against their flesh.

Sure, she felt terrible about saying that to Kakashi, but he really was too late to apologize to her. He was way overdue. Wiping away a few tears from her cheeks, Sakura's blurry vision focused in on an incoming figure.

And it wasn't someone she wanted to see.

* * *

**_Harry_**

I yawned as I finished the last piece of my homework for the night. Why did they always have to go overboard with the homework? I sighed and packed everything up once I was done, and I headed upstairs. I hadn't seen Sakura come back from her detention yet though, which got me slightly worried.

Yet I didn't let it get to me.

I mean, nothing could be as bad as last time.

Could it?

Nah, Sakura could handle herself, she's a big girl. Smirking at the thought, I continued my way up the stairs and got myself into bed.

Tomorrow was a whole new day.

_ _

Sunlight shined directly into my face, and I squinted. Why did the sun have to shine in my eyes? Why not Ron's? He's the one who's always sleeping in late. Grunting as I shifted out of my bed, I grabbed my school clothes and got ready for the day. Once I was all dressed and packed, I headed out and down into the common room.

Yet when I got there, I immediately dropped all my things.

Sakura, bruised and bloodied up on the couch.

"Sa-sa- Sakura!" I stuttered. I ran over to her side and kneeled down. She coughed in response, and blood spat out of her mouth. Some got on me but I didn't care. I panicked a bit, how was I supposed to explain this!?

Taking action, knowing she had to be taken to Madam Pomfry, I hooked my arms under her form and lifted her.

One thing I did know, I needed to lift some weights, or Sakura needed to lose weight.

And I don't think the latter is the solution.

I swayed a bit as I grasped her in my arms, and I struggled to keep up my balance. Making my way down to the Shifting Staircase, I went down to the third floor, and into its hallway. Picking up my pace, I came to the Infirmary door, and barged in. I saw Madam Pomfry jump in fright, but I didn't give her enough time to scold me.

"Sakura's been hurt!" I exclaimed. Eyes widening, she rushed to my side, and helped me lie her down onto a bed. Sakura choked a bit and more blood spat out. Madam Pomfry hissed, and immediately left to get some medicines and other medical related things. She came back and tended to her right away. I watched in fascination, and sadness, hoping that Sakura would be fine.

"Oh dear, not another one." she murmured. At that, my head shot up.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"This is the second time this has happen today, Draco Malfoy came in a little bit ago with the same injuries."

I glared at the name, but still looked over to where Madam Pomfry pointed. Indeed, Draco was all bandaged up, and was already tended to, but by the physical features, I'd say his were exactly the same as hers, except Sakura had a lot more injuries.

"What is it?" I asked out.

"Its more of a troll attack I would say," she informed me. Oh shit, don't tell me Sakura was confronted by a troll!

Fuck!

"But, Sakura wouldn't go that far off the school grounds…how did she meet up with a troll?" I asked.

"I didn't say she got these when she was outside," she replied.

Oh, my, god.

_ _

It had to have been an hour or so at least until Madam Pomfry was done taking care of Sakura, and she left to go rinse her hands. My ass ached a bit from sitting in the wooden chair for so long, yet I ignored the numbing feeling.

Madam Pomfry came back, a towel drying her wet hands, and gave me a relieved look.

"She'll be just fine dear, all she needs now is some rest and some fluids."

I nodded.

"She'll be ok here," she added.

I knew what she was trying to do, and I wasn't go to leave Sakura. I was going to stay by her side until she woke up, no matter what.

"I'm gonna stay." I replied, a stern tone laced in my voice. Madam Pomfry scoffed, yet nodded at me anyway, and left to go back into her office. I smirked a bit at my accomplishment, but frowned when my eyes reached Sakura's form.

_'Sakura…what did you go through?'_

* * *

**_Sakura_**

Oh, man my head hurt.

I blinked my eyes open, and squinted when the bright whiteness of the room I was in reached my light-deprived eyes. I moved my hand, yet it hurt so much that I stopped all further movement. I tried the other, and that one hurt as well, even more so than the other.

I groaned and got used to the light and looked around the room. I was in the Infirmary. Pulling myself up, I felt an extra foreign weight upon me, and I panicked. I readied my aching hand to smack the person that was on me, but when I saw who it was, I immediately let it fall to my side.

Harry was resting on my thighs.

His arms supported his head, and his face was turned the opposite way from me. I blushed a bit, not used to a guy protruding my personal bubble. His soft breathing cause him to snore a bit, but I found it extremely cute. Laughing lightly, I knew it was time for him to get up, so I nudged him awake.

He groaned a bit, and blinked at me before his eyes widened and he abruptly stood up.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, I winced.

"Yea, in the flesh." I replied.

"What happened!?" he asked. I sighed, knowing before hand that he was bound to ask that question. Painfully setting my hands into my lap, I got my voice ready to tell Harry the story.

~*`Flash Back`*~

_"Well, well, well look what the mud-blood dragged in." the all too familiar voice of Draco Malfoy reached my ears. I glared at him through teary eyes, and wished Kami would zap him away._

_"Go away," I replied in a threatening tone._

_"Ooh, not very friendly today are we?" he taunted. I growled at him, and he flinched back a bit._

_"Just leave me alone!" I screamed at him, standing up and stomping. He flinched again, but glared and regained his 'tough' stance._

_"I don't think so, not until I have my answer."_

_My eyes widened, knowing exactly what he had meant._

_"Tch, I'm surprised you didn't hear my answer, seeing as it was going all around school earlier this morning."_

_"So? They're just rumors,"_

_"What if they aren't?" I questioned getting into his face, he glared at me, and grabbed my upper arm in a vice like grip._

_"If you value your life you will go to the ball with me." he growled. I winced and tried to struggle my way out from his hand. Which only got him to squeeze harder._

_"Ow! That hurts!" I screamed at him, Using my other arm to try and push him away. He only held on tighter, and I nearly felt my arm crack. Glaring at him, I fisted my left hand and infused some chakra into it, I punched him right in the stomach, making him lose his vice like grip on my arm, and to take a few steps away from me. He kneeled to the ground in pain, and some spit leaked from his mouth. His wide eyes glared at me, while I glared back._

_Turning around, I grabbed my books that I had dropped and started to make my way out of the hall. But large stomping noises stopped me dead in my tracks. Looking around the room I looked for the source, and wondered if it was the Shifting Staircase._

_No._

_It was more distinct stomping than the shuffling of moving stairs. I turned around, and there I saw it._

_Standing a few feet behind Draco, was a giant Troll with a spiked axe in its hand. It stared at Draco with a certain killing intent in its eyes, and he lifted his axe._

_Dropping my books and pulling out my wand, I ran back to Draco and pushed him out of the way before we were both clobbered._

_Draco stood up shaking, and he got out his wand also. The troll roared and turned to us, its mangled face glaring at us. I huffed, and readied my wand for it, but it used its giant hand to swat Draco and I away. We both fell in opposite directions, which meant we were on our own, somewhat. I struggled to get up, various book cases that had fallen created dust clouds to float in the air around us, which gave Draco and I the upper hand._

_Regaining my strength I immediately pulled out my Spells book and looked upon charm after charm to see which one would be the most useful._

_'Relashio;A charm used to force someone or something to release that which it holds or grapples by means of shooting fiery sparks out or, underwater, shooting hot bursts of water.'_

_Eh, it was a start._

_Closing it up, I tried to make my way over to the troll, without getting myself killed. Its bald head stood out like a sore thumb, and I smirked._

_Wand at the ready, I shouted out the charm._

_"Relashio!"_

_Sparks shot out from my wand and immediately went towards the axe in the trolls hand. The spell knocked it right out of its hand and sparks flew out as it did. I smirked when it looked at its hand dumbly, until he spotted me and continued with his quest to kill me. Draco I hadn't seen and I figured he had ran away._

_Until his voice was heard from the hall._

_"Petrificus Totalus!" he screamed from afar, and from where I could see, the troll had suddenly stood still, like a solider. It stood there for a while until it fell to the ground. I leaped out of the way before it crushed me to death. It howled and I clutched my ears in pain._

_Draco came up to me, and before we could leave, the troll's booming voice caused a bookshelf to fall upon Malfoy and I._

__ __

_It was several hours before I had awoken, and all I felt was pain. I winced as I stood up from my previous spot on the ground beneath me, and I tried to stand correctly. Draco was still unconscious, and I was too weak to help him out._

_"Rennervate," I gasped out. Draco awoke moments latter, and groaned and stood up the same way I did. But I was already out the door before he could even stand, and I made my way up the shifting staircase. I limped up most of the steps, my energy nearly depleting, and blood dripped from various places on where I was cut._

_I winced in pain but fought it off, making it my goal to reach the Gryffindor Common Room before I passed out. I had finally made it when I collapsed onto the couch, and let my blood soak through the couch cushions._

~*`End Flash Back`*~

I looked up and saw Harry gapping at me like a fish. I would have laughed, if it weren't for my insides nearly falling apart. I smiled at him, and waved the story off with a sway of my hand.

"But everything's all good now, so there is no need to worry. "I stated.

"No, you could have been killed Sakura!" he shouted. I flinched back, never having Harry scream at me in such a manner. I was about to retort when Naruto bashed through the door, and engulfed me in bear hug.

"SAKURA-CHAN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE NEARLY KILLED AND RAPED BY A FUGLY TROLL!?"

"BAKA!"

**BONK**

"OW!"

"SHUT IT!"

I glared at Naruto for his abrupt opening and saw Harry chuckle at the seen. I scoffed a bit and crossed my arms over my chest. What was with people touching me all of a sudden?

_'Tch, they're all trying to grope me probably,'_ I growled inwardly. I sighed when Harry and Naruto started to glare at each other, and I felt a head ache forming. Clutching my head as a sign, Harry and Naruto got my silent message, and proceeded to leave the hospital wing in silence.

I smiled at both of them and nodded when they waved, but my smile turned into a frown when Draco sat up and glared at me, again.

"So what's it gonna be, mud-blood?"

Jeez, can't this guy give me a break? I was harassed all day by Malfoy fan girls, I broke the only bond I'll ever have with my ex-sensei, and I nearly got killed by a troll. Its just not enough for him is it?

"Well?" he asked impatient.

"Fine, I'll go."

* * *

**_Eh I hope it's long enough, yet its like a filler chapter. I don't really have anything planned till like the half of the next chapter. Which shall be the start of the tournament…yay! It's odd that whenever it's Harry's POV, Sakura always finds a way to get herself into trouble. Hehe. Yup, well_** NO SIGNIFIGANCE TO THIS CHAPPY _**so just enjoy. Well my hand hurts, and I'm tired so I'm gonna stop here and wish you all a Good night, a good morning, or a good afternoon to all of ya!**_

**_Thanks for the reviews!_**

**_~DanichT02_**


End file.
